Lowell: Kamień Czasu
by Avenaee
Summary: Do Hogwartu przybywa praktykant z Niemiec. W wyniku splotu nieoczekiwanych wydarzeń Ginny zmuszona jest odbyć u niego szlaban. Jak wpływa to na jej całe dotychczasowe życie? Kolosalnie!
1. Prolog

Tekst jest niekanoniczny. Staram się go wkomponować w treść książek, ale wszystko to znacząco odbiega od głównej treści HP, tak więc osoby, które takich rzeczy nie lubią, mogą od razu wyjść z tego tematu. Tak samo jest, jeśli idzie o Ginny. Tekst jest poświęcony jej, niezależnie od tego, czy ktoś ją lubi czy nie. Staram się rozbudować jej psychikę, uwzględniając również fakt, że była – było nie było – opętana przez Voldemorta.

Neologizmy? Zdarzają się. Nie uważam ich za błąd, vide słowo „osoplały". Także proszę się ich nie czepiać, o ile nie wyglądają na ewidentne błędy – w takim przypadku zezwalam na gryzienie autorki. Ba, nawet o to gryzienie proszę, bo wiem, że strzeliłam mnóstwo byków. Także proszę mnie poprawiać, zwracać mi uwagi itede itepe...

L O W E L L  
Po drugiej stronie wody

_Czas taki jest gdy wracam do dna  
Myślę o tym wtedy  
Czy mogłam zmienić coś_

_Nie mogę zmienić nic_

_Chciałabym by tak  
Wrócić było można  
Wygrać co przegrane  
Naprawić co zburzone_

_Nie mogę zmienić nic_  
Moonlight - "Nie mogę zmienić nic"

P R O L O G

Obficie posypane żwirem ścieżki, których liczne odgałęzienia tonęły między ośnieżonymi krzakami i osoplałymi krzewami badylastych róż, zdawały się być jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze niż zwykle. Śnieg na poboczach ścieżek, niezadeptany przez żadnego z uczniów, skrzył się w świetle gazowych latarni, poustawianych na całych błoniach na specjalne życzenie profesor Burbage. Hogwart wyglądał dziś inaczej niż zazwyczaj, inaczej niż kiedykolwiek, inaczej niż jakiejkolwiek zimy. Był taki, jakiego nie znali go do tej pory obecni uczniowie, ani nawet ich rodzice czy dziadkowie. A i nawet ponad to sto lat temu, kiedy to ostatni raz zamek Hogwart miał okazję zachłysnąć się taką chwałą, śnieg zdawał się być bardziej szary i mniej lśniący niż dzisiaj, wieże i wieżyczki mniej dostojne i strzeliste, a kamienne schody mniej majestatyczne. Hogwart był tego wieczoru nie zamkiem, a pałacem, pełnym chłopców w strojnych szatach i dziewcząt w bajecznych sukniach.  
Śnieg prószył leniwie z nieba, okrywając świeżutką warstwą bieli wszystko poza żwirowymi ścieżkami, po których przechadzały się liczne pary w elegancko skrojonych płaszczach z barwionej na czarno smoczej skóry. Dziewczęta zalotnie skubały rozmaite bolerka, prostowały nóżki w błyszczących pantofelkach i chichotały bez przerwy, a chłopcy... no właśnie... To po nich wzrok Ginny prześlizgiwał się najczęściej, zatrzymując na dłuższą chwilkę na tych, którzy mieli czarne włosy bądź okulary. Jeżeli któryś z nich spełniał oba te warunki, spojrzenie Gin stawało się jeszcze bardziej natrętne, do czasu, aż odkrywała, że patrzy jednak nie na Harry'ego Pottera, a na chuderlawego Edmunda Greysta czy niskiego jak na swój wiek Artura Rabenschreya.  
- Chcesz wejść do środka? - zapytał Neville, biorąc Gin pod rękę. Złapała go z uśmiechem.  
- Wejdźmy – odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia.  
Śnieg sypał dalej, przykrywając Hogwart białym puchem, a liczne pary sunęły po ścieżkach, które tonęły między osoplałymi krzakami i ośnieżonymi badylami róż.

***

Miała już całe trzynaście lat i duszę, na której od kilkunastu miesięcy powoli goiły się rany, rozdrapane jakby pazurami drapieżcy na wiele różnych kawałków. Coraz częściej bywała ostatnio pogrążona we własnych myślach, we własnym małym świecie, który próbowała bezskutecznie odbudować na połowicznie tylko zburzonych fundamentach. Nie mówiła nikomu o tym, że są rzeczy, z którymi nie może sobie poradzić i które ją przerastają. Czuła czasami, jakby były w niej dwie osoby: jedna roześmiana i pogodna, i bestia, która grasowała po jej umyśle i czatowała na dogodny moment. W głębi świadomości czuła, że to bestia jest jej prawdziwym obliczem, które do tej pory trwało gdzieś tam, uśpione. Bestia, która dążyła do rozszarpania swojej ofiary. Tą ofiarą był umysł Gin, gdzieś tam spętany we własnych sieciach, schowany za maską idealnej aktorki: szczęśliwej i przykładnej córki, jaką była od zawsze. Do niegdyś.  
Nie chciała zwierzać się nikomu ze swoich problemów, aby nimi nikogo nie obarczać. Problemów? Jakich problemów? Gin nie traktowała ich właściwie jako problemy; przejście między tym, co było dawniej, do tego, co było teraz, było zbyt płynne, aby mogła je w ogóle dostrzec. Problemy stały się codziennością, codziennym zmaganiem z otaczającym ją światem i samą sobą. Czuła się jak w pędzącym pociągu, który coraz bardziej przyspieszał, dążąc w stronę przepaści. Chciała wyskoczyć, ale nie umiała, bo zabiłby ją sam pęd. Mogła zostać: zabiłaby ją katastrofa.  
Nie nazywała nigdy Toma jego przybranym imieniem. Poznała go innego, może nie do końca innego, ale jednak młodego, przystojnego i bardzo sympatycznego. Pociągała ją w nim ta jego władczość, dominacja, jaką potrafiłby przejąć, gdyby trzeba było. Nie kochała go, o nie – jego nie można było kochać, nikt by nie potrafił go kochać i tym bardziej utrzymać jego miłości, o ile w ogóle by taka się pojawiła. Ale kiedy skrobała piórem w tym, co kiedyś było jej pamiętnikiem, czuła, jakby Tom był jej najlepszym przyjacielem. Oddała mu cząstkę siebie, swoje obawy i marzenia, plany na przyszłość, głaszcząc poszarpane stronice delikatnymi pociągnięciami pióra. Kolejne litery pojawiały się bardziej bezwiednie, nawet nie myślała o tym, co pisze; chciała, aby on wiedział o wszystkim. I wiedział.  
Znaczył dla niej równie dużo, co Harry, tylko że w inny sposób. Była z nim związana więzią, która mimo tych wszystkich wydarzeń jeszcze nie pękła ostatecznie. Ale o tym się nie mówiło. Mówiło się o tym, że tylko Harry zna tę więź. Bębniły o tym gazety, dumał Ron, Miona, dumał też sam Harry. Ona została w cieniu.  
Nie wyrywała się, kiedy Harry rozpoczynał swoje krzyki po całym Pokoju Wspólnym, że tylko on wie, co Sami-Wiecie-Kto od niego chce. Nie chciała. Walczyła z przeszłością sama, nie mieszając do tego przyjaciół ani nie krzycząc na nich. Tym się różniła od Harry'ego.  
Dzisiejszy wieczór należał do tych wieczorów, o których na pewno by opowiedziała Tomowi, gdyby jeszcze mogła. Zapisałaby to atramentem zielonym i pachnącym jak te świerki, które pojawiły się wszędzie w całym Hogwarcie. Oszronione wstążki niczym pajęcza sieć zawisły tuż pod sufitem hogwarckiego holu, razem z lampionami, z których zwisały pojedyncze sople lodu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świerków i jodeł. Poręcze były poprzeplatane naręczami ostrokrzewu, z którego wylatywały całe chmary rolifetków, kiedy tylko się je musnęło. Tuż przy schodach stały dwie olbrzymie choinki ze zwieszającymi się z nich się licznymi niebieskimi bombkami i srebrnymi łańcuchami. Zamek rozbrzmiewał śmiechem, któremu towarzyszyło od czasu do czasu stukanie kieliszków ze słodkim miodem pitnym. Ktoś czasem zbił jakąś bombkę, a potem zawiesił ją z powrotem po użyciu _reparo_.  
- Odwieszę – zaproponował Neville, zdejmując Ginny z ramion płaszcz. Zgodziła się bez szemrania, patrząc w milczeniu, jak odchodzi w stronę jednego z pomieszczeń.  
W zamku było ciepło, ale mimo to Gin skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach, czując nagłe dreszcze. Śmiechy rozbrzmiewały dalej. Ciekawiło ją, gdzie jest teraz Hermiona, i co na jej widok powiedział Wiktor. Pół dnia pomagała Hermionie w ułożeniu fryzury i miała nadzieję, że Wiktor to doceni. Powoli zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, poprawiając sobie zadziorne ramiączko, które jej nieustannie spadało.  
- W szatni są prawdziwe gargulce! - powiedział Neville, który do niej szybko dołączył. - I śpiewają kolędy!  
Wielka Sala zdawała się być jeszcze większa niż zwykle. Trzy z czterech stołów gdzieś znikły, został tylko jeden, stojący samotnie w kącie. Na jego środku stała miniaturowa fonntanna, z której tryskał miód. Reszta stołu była całkowicie przykryta półmiskami pełnymi ciast, ciastek, tortów, lodów z gorącymi malinami i kieliszkami pełnymi czekoladowych kulek wypełnionych karmelem. Dumbledore stał u szczytu stołu i dyrygował skrzatom domowym, które śpiewały na całe gardła kolędy. Do taktu przygrywał im na skrzypcach Flitwick, a McGonagall z radością wystukiwała łyżeczką rytm o kieliszki.  
Na samym końcu sali została zmontowana scena, prawie całkowicie zasłonięta choinkami. Nad nią wisiały zawieszone lampiony o kształcie gwiazd i kul, mieniące się różnymi kolorami i rzucające lśniące refleksy na scenę. U sufitu latały rolifetki, wplątując się czasem przypadkowo komuś we włosy, a pary, błyszcząc strojami, wirowały po parkiecie...  
I nagle coś się zmieniło.  
Gin odwróciła się gwałtownie, kiedy ucichły śpiewy i zgasły wszelkie światła. Niespodziewanie wszystkie świece zapłonęły jasnym płomieniem: liczne świeczniki na stole, kandelabry, pochodnie zaczepione na ścianach.  
Ale wszystko zamarło.  
Pary zastygły w takich pozach, w jakich przed chwilą trwały, i nawet rąbki sukni, uniesione w pędzie, nie opadły. Rolifetki zatrzymały się w powietrzu, miód ściekający z fontanny zmienił się w stałą, połyskującą bryłę, która wyglądała jak złoto.  
Ginny obróciła się powoli. Znała to skądś, znała ten stan, ten chłód, który nagle wtargnął do hogwarckich komnat. To nie był jej pierwszy raz, kiedy go poczuła. I wiedziała, co zaraz się stanie.  
- Sam-Wiesz-Kto... - wyszeptała, instynktownie cofając się w stronę stołu i szukając rozpaczliwie czegoś, czym mogłaby się bronić.  
Wszystkie okna otworzyły się jednocześnie. Płomienie świec zadrgały, ale nie zgasły.  
- Lord Voldemort... - wyszeptał Sam-Wiesz-Kto głosem równie chłodnym jak powietrze, które wtargnęło do Wielkiej Sali. - Tak... jak łatwo w chwili strachu przychodzą nam czasem do głowy myśli o osobach, które wyrządziły nam już raz krzywdę...  
Złapała leżący przy jednym z talerzy nóż i wyciągnęła go przed siebie, celując w nieruchome posągi.  
- Niezwyciężony Pan – kontynuował Voldemort – czyż nie? A zarazem taki sympatyczny, młody chłopiec... Takiego mnie pamiętasz, prawda? Takiego właśnie...  
Jeden z posągów poruszył się i Ginny błyskawicznie zwróciła się w jego stronę z nożem w wyciągniętej ręce. Chłopak o ciemnobrązowych oczach i niedługich równie ciemnych włosach spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.  
- Ginny... Moja mała, słodka Ginny... - wyszeptał, robiąc krok do przodu. Chciała uciec, ale wiedziała, że nie ma gdzie. Próbowała się cofnąć, ale za nią był już tylko stół. Spojrzała z rozpaczą na Dumbledore'a, ale był tylko zastygłą figurą, taką samą jak wszyscy. - Moja maleńka...  
Był coraz bliżej, zatapiała się w jego oczach...  
- Moja Ginny... Moja... Moja... Moja...  
Prześlizgnął się delikatnie palcem po jej policzku. Przełknęła ślinę i zamknęła oczy, aby nie widzieć, jak na nią patrzy.  
- Nie ma się czego bać... obronię cię... przed wszystkim...  
- Nie obronisz mnie przed samym sobą – wyszeptała i złapała delikatnie jego nadgarstek, bezskutecznie próbując odciągnąć jego dłoń od swojej twarzy.  
Otworzyła oczy.  
Te jego były jednak zdecydowanie szare, nie ciemne. Włosy wyjaśniały i sięgały nieco do ramion. Nos miał dłuższy i prostszy, a usta węższe. To nie na Toma patrzyła.  
- Kim jesteś?... - zapytała szeptem, aby nie psuć ciszy, jaka panowała wokół nich. - Kim ty jesteś?...


	2. Hallervorden

R o z d z i a ł  
1  
Hallervorden

Obudziła się z sercem, które biło jak oszalałe. Przez szczelinę w przepierzeniu wpadała blada smuga księżycowego światła, niemalże taka sama jak bodajże tej nocy, kiedy do Hogwartu włamał się Syriusz. Sen krążył jeszcze po pokojach i głaskał Ginny po ramionach, ale jego coraz bardziej mgliste obrazy zaczynały się już rozmywać.  
Przewróciła się na bok i przytuliła mocno do poduszki. Czuła się samotna, tak bardzo samotna pośród wielu dziewcząt, z którymi spała w jednym pokoju, i tak przeraźliwie samotna wśród setek uczniów Hogwartu. Ostatnio takie noce zdarzały się jej coraz częściej. Bała się ich, a zarazem je kochała; trudno było samej sobie wytłumaczyć taką zależność, ale tak właśnie było. Tylko wtedy mogła całkowicie oddać się myślom, ale zarazem też tylko wtedy mogła pozwolić wewnętrznej bestii na polowania. I wtedy też najbardziej odczuwała swoją samotność.  
Od pewnego czasu coraz częściej miała sny takie jak ten, gdzie była sama przeciwko temu jednemu, dziwnemu chłopcu. Zawsze w pięknej, zimowej scenerii, gdzie nic nie zapowiadało jego nadejścia. Zawsze na balu, gdy sukienka i eleganckie buty przeszkadzałyby jej w ucieczce. Zawsze na dworze padał śnieg, bielutki śnieg, i panowała cisza...  
Z powrotem przewróciła się na plecy i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Była pewna, że więcej tej nocy już nie zaśnie.  
Usiadła na łóżku i delikatnie rozchyliła zasłony. Za oknem wiatr giął nieśmiało gałęzie drzew, upiornie poczerniałych w świetle księżyca. Wstała. Jeden z podgniłych liści przykleił się na chwilę do okna, a potem znikł wraz z podmuchem wiatru. Założyła szlafrok. Demelza chrapnęła głośno i na powrót zapadła cisza. Podłoga była zimna, chociaż schody zdawały się być jeszcze zimniejsze, kiedy Gin schodziła po nich boso do Pokoju Wspólnego.  
W kominku jak zwykle trzaskały płomienie. Zegar wskazywał kilka minut po trzeciej. Rozsiadła się wygodnie w jednym z foteli i zapatrzyła w ogień, od którego biło przyjemne ciepło.  
- Co ty tu robisz?  
Spojrzała w bok i zabiło jej serce. Na fotelu w rogu pokoju siedział Harry, trzymając na kolanach wielkie, złote jajo.  
- Nie mogę zasnąć – odparła. - A ty... - zapytała po chwili milczenia - ...ty próbujesz z tym jajem, tak?  
- Też nie mogę zasnąć – mruknął, spoglądając na swoją turniejową zagadkę i głaszcząc ją delikatnie.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
- Świetnie poradziłeś sobie wtedy z tym smokiem, Harry...  
- Dzięki.  
- To było naprawdę coś... Świetnie latasz na miotle, wiele bym dała, aby tak umieć...  
- Dzięki.  
Siedzieli przez dłuższy czas w milczeniu wpatrując się w płomienie liżące drewniane ochłapy. Powieki ciążyły Gin coraz bardziej i bardziej. Światło odbijało się w złotej skorupie jaja, migotało, błyszczało... zupełnie jak te bombki, zawieszone na licznych choinkach, jak te łańcuchy, którymi były oplecione...  
- Idź spać, Ginny - ciepły głos Harry'ego. Jakie znowu bombki? - Za parę godzin czeka nas ciężki dzień.  
- Mmh – mruknęła. - Dzień jak co dzień... Najwyżej raz będę niewyspana.  
Nie odpowiedział. Ogień trzaskał leniwie w kominku i rzucał na ściany długie cienie. A te cienie tańczyły na ścianie... Z lekkością i gracją zamiatały swoimi długimi sukniami i przecinały powietrze warkoczami. Ginny wstała nagle z fotela.  
- Już czas! - rzuciła szybko w stronę Harry'ego, który siedział na fotelu w garniturze i dalej głaskał swoje jajo.  
- Idź już, Ginny – powiedział Harry. - On na ciebie czeka...  
- Neville? - zapytała Gin, chociaż wiedziała, że nie o niego chodzi. Harry potrząsnął głową. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu, po czym wyszła przez dziurę w portrecie. Srebrna suknia ciągnęła się za nią po schodach, kiedy po nich schodziła.

***

- Gin?  
Otworzyła oczy, kiedy ktoś potrząsnął nieśmiało jej ramieniem. Szybko zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że zasnęła w Pokoju Wspólnym. Słońce raziło ją w oczy, kiedy starała się patrzeć na twarz koleżanki.  
- Jesteś chora? - zapytała Dora z niepokojem.  
- Nie – odpowiedziała Ginny, patrząc w stronę fotela, na którym jeszcze przed chwilą (czyżby?) siedział Harry. Fotel był pusty. - Ja... po prostu nie mogłam zasnąć, a potem to zrobiłam siedząc tu przed kominkiem...  
- Aha. - W głosie Dory wyraźnie dało się wyczuć zatroskanie. - Powinnaś się pospieszyć, jeśli chcesz coś zjeść, bo za dwadzieścia minut mamy zaklęcia...  
- Już? - Ginny jęknęła. - O Boże, która jest w ogóle godzina?  
- Prawie dziewiąta, Gin... Naprawdę nie obudziłaś się, jak przechodzili tu inni?  
- Nie.  
- I na pewno nie jesteś chora? - Ginny potrząsnęła głową, ale Dora dalej przypatrywała się jej niepewnie.  
- Idź coś zjedz, Gin – poradziła. - Spakuję ci podręczniki do torby.  
- Dzięks...  
Kiedy wstała, na podłogę zsunął się ciemnoczerwony koc z wyhaftowanym na złoto łbem lwa. Przez chwilę pomyślała, że to Harry ją okrył, ale potem uświadomiła sobie, że to na pewno był jeden z domowych skrzatów.  
Tego dnia nawet tosty z dżemem nie smakowały dobrze.

***

Kiedy z na wpół zamkniętymi oczami zajęła miejsce w ławce, profesor Flitwick objaśniał już ruchy nadgarstkiem przy stosowaniu _Duro_. Stał przed katedrą i zdawał się być jeszcze niższy niż zwykle. Obok niego na podłodze stał półmisek z całkiem pokaźnym stosikiem czekoladowych kulek. Ginny wyjęła swój kajecik i pióro.  
- ...przy czym należy pamiętać, że _Duro_ nie wywiera żadnego wpływu na żywe stworzenia i w ramach samoobrony lepiej zastosować _Expelliarmus_ lub po prostu kogoś spetryfikować...  
- Co za marnowanie jedzenia... - szepnęła Dora prosto do ucha Ginny, kiedy Flitwick uniósł jedną z kulek _Leviosą_ i zamienił w kamienną bryłkę.  
- Mhm – mruknęła Ginny, notując naprędce w kajeciku za pomocą strzałek ruch, jaki powinna wykonywać nadgarstkiem. Tosty kotłowały się jej w żołądku.  
- ..._Duro_ zaczęto stosować mniej więcej pod koniec piętnastego stulecia jako odpowiedź na działania podjęte przez hiszpańską inkwizycję w celu wyeliminowania czarodziejów. Na początku służyło głównie do ukrywania przedmiotów magicznych poprzez przedstawianie ich jako kamiennych posążków...  
- Kto to jest? - zapytała nagle cicho Dora.  
- Kto? - Gin z trudem powstrzymała ziewnięcie i notowała dalej.  
- Ten chłopak.  
Ginny uniosła głowę znad kajecika. Niedaleko Flitwicka, w kącie, na jednym z biurek siedział jakiś młody chłopak w długiej ciemnej szacie. Miał dość ciemne włosy, które sięgały mu karku, związane z tyłu rzemieniem. Opierał się przedramionami na kolanach, trzymając dłonie splecione.  
- Nie wiem – mruknęła i wróciła do swojego kajecika. Flitwick dalej objaśniał stosowanie _Duro_ i bardzo energicznie przy tym gestykulował.  
- Może to jeden z tych z Durmstrangu? - kontynuowała Dora.  
- Oni noszą inne szaty i nie zapuszczają się na lekcje.  
Ginny spojrzała na chłopaka ponownie, ale tym razem nie miała okazji przypatrzeć mu się dłużej, bo czekoladowe kulki z półmiska wystrzeliły w stronę uczniów i zawisły w parach przed ich twarzami.  
- Tylko uważajcie, aby potem w nikogo przypadkiem taką kulką nie rzucić! - krzyknął Flitwick. Gin wyjęła różdżkę i skierowała ją w stronę lewitującej czekoladowej kulki. - I proszę powstrzymać się przed konsumpcją... - dodał, patrząc wymownie na Dorę, która właśnie sięgała po jedną z nich.  
- _Duro_ – westchnęła Ginny, zataczając nadgarstkiem przecięty półksiężyc. Kulka ani drgnęła.  
Spróbowała raz jeszcze, tym razem wolniej, ale kulka dalej ewidentnie wyglądała na czekoladową, a nie kamienną. Stan ten nie uległ zmianie ani przy trzeciej, ani przy czwartej, ani nawet piątej próbie. Poczuła się lepiej, kiedy kątem oka zobaczyła, że przemiana nie udała się chyba nikomu.  
- _Energiczniej_ przecinajcie ten półksiężyc! - zawołał Flitwick, wchodząc do jednego z rzędów ławek i pokazując Edmundowi, jak powinno wyglądać prawidłowo wykonane _Duro_.  
Dora dalej mocowała się ze swoimi kulkami, wytykając koniuszek języka, co miała zwyczaj czynić przy koncentrowaniu się. Z różdżki wyleciał tylko mizerny, smętny obłoczek, który znikł tak szybko, jak się pojawił.  
- Nie mogę – jęknęła, rzucając różdżkę na ławkę i kładąc się na niej głową.  
- Hop, do góry – zawołał ktoś ciepłym głosem i położył dłonie na ramionach Dory, przywracając ją do prostego siedzenia. - Łap różdżkę i wyceluj ją zdecydowanie w obiekt. Nie trzęś tak tą ręką.  
- Ale mi to nie idzie... _Duro_ – bardziej wyjęczała niż powiedziała Dora i machnęła różdżką. Kulka dalej była w stu procentach czekoladowa. - A nie mogę jej po prostu zjeść? - zapytała z żalem.  
- Robisz za mały półksiężyc, spójrz. - Męska dłoń złapała dłoń Dory i pokierowała jej ręką. Ginny poczuła woń jabłek. - _Duro_!  
W stronę kulki pognał fioletowy promień, który rozświetlił ją całą na jeden krótki moment. Kulka lewitowała dalej, tym razem bardziej szara niż brązowa. Dłoń puściła rękę Dory, która wycelowała różdżkę w kolejną kulkę.  
- _Duro_!  
Kolejny fioletowy promień pognał z zatrważającą prędkością i przemienił słodkość w kamień.  
- Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił ją mężczyzna. - Trenuj dalej, panno...?  
- Heliodora Coote – odparła z uśmiechem, przyzywając w swoją stronę garść czekoladowych kulek.  
- A więc trenuj dalej, panno Coote – zakończył, po czym odszedł pomóc innym.  
- To NA PEWNO nie jest nikt z Durmstrangu – parsknęła cicho Gin, patrząc z zazdrością na Dorę, z której różdżki śmigało teraz na okrągło fioletowe światło.  
- No nie, nie jest – przyznała, rozglądając się naokoło, i upewniwszy się, że nikt na nią nie patrzy, nachyliła się i połknęła jedną z kulek. - Fyyycho – mruknęła, gdy Gin zaczęła chichotać – jefeniem się nie fawi.  
Ginny spróbowała raz jeszcze przemienić swoją kulkę, ale i tym razem skończyło się to fiaskiem. Ciche rady Dory też niewiele dały i Gin dała sobie ostatecznie spokój z tym zaklęciem. Wokół niej coraz więcej słodyczy przemieniało się w kamienie.  
Spojrzała na nieznajomego, który obserwował właśnie z uśmiechem kolejne przemiany dokonywane przez Patricka Mavelhaya. Nagle nieznajomy uniósł głowę i ich spojrzenia na chwilę się spotkały.

***

Białe płatki spadały dookoła całego zamku... Wszystko było białe, nawet tafla jeziora...

***

Lekcje eliksirów były tym, co Dora zarazem nienawidziła i uwielbiała. W przeciwieństwie do większości Gryfonów do osoby Severusa Snape'a czuła wyłącznie niechęć, niepowiązaną zupełnie z jakąkolwiek nienawiścią. Jej eliksiry były z reguły na tyle dobre, aby dostała za nie dobry stopień, czy to się Snape'owi podobało czy nie, a jej wiedza na ich temat przekraczała wiedzę przeciętnego ucznia klasy trzeciej. Sama niejednokrotnie próbowała uwarzyć coś całkowicie własnego, niekiedy nawet z jakimś skutkiem, próbowała również znajdować nowe substytuty i skuteczniejsze metody warzenia, i od ponad półtora roku bezskutecznie starała się o utworzenie Kółka Eliksirowarzycieli. Przez dwa lata z okładem w przeciwieństwie do wielu osób zdążyła się przyzwyczaić do charakteru Snape'a i jego sposobu bycia, chociaż nie potrafiła się zmusić do jego polubienia.  
W tym roku zamierzała jednak dostać z eliksirów co najmniej Powyżej Oczekiwań. Nastawiła się na więcej pracy i nauki i zaostrzoną konkurencję o uwagę profesora między nią a pupilkami z Domu Węża. Najbardziej obawiała się Tiberiusa Moore'a, przygotowana na jego nieczyste zagrywki i sabotaże. Tego roku pilnowała więc swojego kociołka znacznie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a ampułki oczyszczała i dezynfekowała osobiście. Tak, Dora zdecydowanie była przygotowana na rywalizację ze Ślizgonami.  
Nie pozostawiało więc niczyich wątpliwości, czyją sprawką była podmiana sproszkowanych brykowiarków na pokruszone żuki. Tylko dzięki swojej znajomości składników nie wrzuciła ich do gotującego się wywaru razem ze skrzydełkami lepomuch. Tego dnia szafkę z ingrediencjami zamknęła osobiście, używając do tego zaklęcia.  
- Jeżeli będzie działo się tak dalej – zwierzała się potem, kiedy siedziały z Ginny i piły kakao w Pokoju Wspólnym – pójdę do Snape'a i poproszę o założenie mi dodatkowego zamka w szafce. A jeżeli się nie zgodzi, pójdę z tym osobiście do dyrektora.  
- Daj sobie z tym spokój. - Ginny upiła łyk kakao. - Oni wszyscy i tak znajdą na ciebie haka.  
- Nie, Gin. - Dora rozparła się wygodnie w fotelu. - Jeżeli będą chcieli wojny, to ją dostaną. Nie pozwolę na to, aby jacyś śmierdzący Ślizgoni zgarnęli mi dobrą ocenę sprzed nosa.  
O tak. Heliodora Coote była przygotowana na wszystko. Absolutnie wszystko.  
Prawie wszystko.

***

Kiedy wszyscy trzecioklasiści zajęli miejsca w swoich ławkach, Flitwick uciszył wszystkich gestem uniesionych dłoni.  
- Trzecioklasiści! - zawołał, opuszczając ręce i splatając palce. - Jak zauważyliście, albo i nie, po raz kolejny towarzyszy nam w trakcie lekcji specjalny gość. - Pozwolił sobie na spojrzenie w stronę nieznajomego chłopaka, który ostatnio pomógł Dorze przy opanowaniu _Duro_; chłopak pochylił głowę. - Pan Hallervorden przyjechał do nas z Niemiec w ramach praktyk nauczycielskich, jakie w Kerzenburgu są obowiązkowe na siódmym roku nauki, jeżeli wybierze się specjalizację nauczycielską.  
Zaszumiało od pomruków i syków; większość uczniów zaczęła z niepokojem szeptać między sobą.  
- W Niemczech – kontynuował Flitwick – istnieje system edukacyjny inny niż ten hogwarcki. Nauka trwa od dziesiątego do osiemnastego roku życia, a ostatnie dwa lata poświęcone są na tak zwane magiczne kształcenie zawodowe. Ponieważ między niektórymi szkołami i licznymi instytucjami kształceniowymi w Europie istnieje współpraca, którą zasadniczo określa wspólnie przyjęty program _Drusgoteck_, najzdolniejsi uczniowie oraz najwybitniejsi praktykanci mają możliwość wyjazdu edukacyjnego za granicę. Pan Hallervorden jest jednym z nich i jako miejsce swojego kształcenia wybrał właśnie Hogwart.  
Flitwick pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech, a salę wypełnił na powrót szum szeptów.  
- Przez pewien czas pan Hallervorden będzie prowadził lekcje Zaklęć. Ponieważ oficjalnie jest uczniem klasy siódmej, wolno mu nauczać wyłącznie w klasach pierwszych, drugich i trzecich. Klasy drugie mają w tym roku jednak rozszerzony poziom Zaklęć spowodowany wydaniem dekretu Ministerstwa i regulacji planów lekcji w klasach drugich, natomiast klasom pierwszym postanowiliśmy odpuścić takich... przyjemności.  
Dały się słyszeć pojedyncze śmiechy i chichoty.  
- Klasy trzecie są z tego powodu jedynymi, które będą miały zajęcia z praktykantem. Pan Hallervorden ma pełne prawo do zadawania wam prac domowych i robienia krótkich sprawdzianów, zarówno czysto teoretycznych, jak i praktycznych.  
Tym razem parę osób jęknęło.  
- Aby was jednak nie stresować – Flitwick uśmiechnął się – pan Hallervorden będzie prowadził zajęcia dopiero od drugiego semestru.  
- Czyli za dwa tygodnie – mruknęła cicho Dora, potajemnie podgryzając cukrowe pióro. - Wliczając w to przerwę Bożonarodzeniową i końcówkę roku, która i tak przypada na weekend. Podliczając... - Dora zaczęła coś skrobać w swoim kajeciku. - ..zostały nam jeszcze trzy lekcje Zaklęć, czyli jakieś cztery i pół godziny zegarowej z Flitwickiem. A potem ten Halaworden czy jak mu tam. Swoją drogą – spojrzała na Ginny spod okularów – całkiem miły facet.  
Ginny milczała. Patrzyła na praktykanta, który uśmiechał się do Flitwicka i delikatnie machał nogą, siedząc na jednej z ławek. Jego sylwetka coś jej przypominała, a zarazem kojarzyła się z czymś przyjemnym, ale niepewnym. I z zapachem jabłek.  
- ...A teraz wracamy do tematu zajęć. Prosiłem państwa ostatnim razem o przygotowanie referatu na temat zastosowania _Duro_ i _Impervius_ w życiu codziennym, proszę o położenie wypracowań na brzegach ławek, zaraz je zbiorę...  
- Ginny – syknął ktoś z tyłu, klepiąc Gin po ramieniu. Odwróciła się; Natalia podała jej kawałek pergaminu. Ginny otworzyła go z ciekawością.

_Gin, błagam, spotkaj się ze mną po tej lekcji w sowiarni. To bardzo pilne. Dora i Natalia też niech przyjdą! To ważne!  
Ezis_

Ginny wyjęła Dorze, która właśnie się do niej nachyliła, cukrowe pióro z ust.

_OK.  
Gin_

Zgięła liścik i podała go z powrotem Natalii, aby przekazała go dalej.  
- Co do... - szepnęła Dora, kiedy nagle z tyłu zrobił się szum. Został jednak szybko zagłuszony przez szelest pergaminów z zadaniem domowym, lecących w stronę Flitwicka.  
- ...Dzisiaj część lekcji przeznaczymy na opanowanie czterech zaklęć małoognistych, które... o, dziękuję bardzo... Hallervorden, mógłbyś to wszystko pouporządkowywać...? Dziękuję... zaklęć małoognistych, które co prawda szkoły nie podpalą, ale są wykorzystywane często do pomniejszych... Wright, źle się czujesz?  
- Ja... trochę tak... panie profesorze. - W oczach rudowłosej dziewczyny Ginny dostrzegła ślady strachu. Stała zupełnie spakowana przy ławce, trzymając w ręce jakiś pergamin, i wyraźnie szykowała się do wyjścia z klasy, mimo że lekcja zaczęła się przed chwilą.  
- Nie wytrzymasz do końca lekcji?  
- Nie, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała hardo.  
- W takim razie idź do pani Pomfrey... Ma ktoś z tobą pójść? Abyś mi po drodze nie zemdlała, bo wyglądasz naprawdę blado...  
- Nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę nie trzeba...  
- Hallervorden, pójdź z nią do skrzydła szpitalnego.  
- Nie trzeba, panie profesorze, ja naprawdę dojdę tam sama...  
- Tak jest, profesorze Flitwick.  
- Ale ja dojdę...  
- Nie wątpię, Wright, ale wolałbym, abyś doszła z kimś. Hallervorden, idź z nią...  
- Tak jest.  
Praktykant wstał i wyszedł razem z Ezis, wyraźnie niezadowoloną z takiego obrotu sprawy.  
- Co się stało? - wyszeptała niezapokojona Dora. - Myślisz, że naprawdę się źle czuje?  
- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała Ginny, zerkając w stronę pustego miejsca, na którym przed chwilą jeszcze siedziała Ezis. - Wyglądała blado...  
- Czy ktoś z was jest w stanie mi przytoczyć choć jedno znane wam zaklęcie małoogniste? Na pewno jakieś znacie...  
- Może jej ktoś umarł... - podsunęła Dora, odbierając Gin cukrowe pióro z ręki i z powrotem wkładając je sobie do ust.  
- Przestań – wymamrotała Ginny, chociaż sama zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. - Lepiej notuj o tych małoogniowych, bo potem znowu nie będziemy nic wiedzieć. Później się z nią i tak spotkamy.  
Obie zanurzyły się w swoich kajecikach, pilnie notując wszystko o zaklęciach małoognistych i chichocząc, co by było, gdyby jednym z nich podpaliło się Snape'owi szatę.

***

- Flitwick kazał ci przekazać, że... masz u niego szlaban... za to wyjście – wysapała Dora – i kazał ci życzyć... powrotu do zdrowia...  
- Mhm – mruknęła Ezis, jakby zupełnie nie słyszała tego, co Dora przed chwilą powiedziała.  
Siedziała na ławce w sowiarni, trzymając na kolanach zapisany do połowy wąskim, nierównym pismem pergamin. Ginny i Dora stały tuż nad nią oparte o ścianę (Ginny) i ławkę (Dora) i sapały po szybkim sprincie na szczyt wieży. Sowy wokół nich hukały z rozżaleniem i czyściły sobie dzióbkami piórka.  
- Choleraaa... - jęknęła Ezis, chowając twarz w dłoniach dokładnie w momencie, kiedy sowa siedząca na żerdzi obok niej upuściła mokrą niespodziankę. - Wy nie rozumiecie, co się stało... Od godziny siedzę tu przepisując to gówno, którego miejscami nawet nie mogę się doczytać, po tym jak spławiłam tego idiotę przed skrzydłem szpitalnym... - Ginny i Dora wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Nie dość, że mam okres, że boli mnie brzuch, że wylałam ten cholerny atrament i próbuję to przepisać, że dostanę trolla z eliksirów, że dostałam szlaban od Flitwicka i dostanę pewnie jeszcze od Snape'a, to Filch przyłapał mnie na „wałęsaniu się po szkole", jak to określił, i próbował zaciągnąć z tym do McGonagall, ale mu zwiałam. Aby jednak nie było za kolorowo, spodziewam się również szlabanu od Burbage, bo wcale nie zamierzam iść teraz na mugoloznawstwo...  
Ciałem Ezis wstrząsnął szloch. Dora usiadła na ławce obok Ezis i ją przytuliła.  
- Ale co się właściwie stało? - odważyła się zapytać po chwili, kiedy pierwsza fala łez została wtopiona w rękaw jej szaty.  
- Atraaaameeeent – wyszlochała Ezis – rozlałam atraaament... Na wypracowaaanie na ellliksiiiryyy... Akurat je wyjęłaaaam z torbyyyy, razem z tym na Zaklęęęciaaa... - Rozpłakała się tak, że nie mogła nic więcej powiedzieć.  
- Ale przecież można ten atrament bez problemu usunąć – zauważyła Ginny, wyjmując różdżkę.  
- Nieee – wyjęczała z trudem Ezis, odrywając się od rękawa Dory; oczy miała czerwone i pełne łez. - Próbowaałaaam... Ktoś mi musiał.... dolać czegoooś... do atrameeentuuu... - Znowu się rozpłakała. Ginny wyjęła z jej rąk dwa pergaminy, jeden niestarannie zapisany do połowy, drugi z wielką plamą po boku i licznymi odpryskami; ciężko było niektóre fragmenty w ogóle rozszyfrować.  
- _Tergeo_! – rzuciła celując różdżką w zaplamiony pergamin; nic się nie stało. - Hmmm... A gdyby tak...? _Reducto_! Ojej...  
Cofnęła się, kiedy pergamin w jej rękach zamienił się w pył i upadł na podłogę, skąd większość prawie natychmiast porwał wiatr. Ezis zawyła jeszcze głośniej.  
- Z tym trzeba coś zrobić – stwierdziła Dora i wyrwała Gin z ręki drugi pergamin.  
Tuż nad ich głowami przeleciała właśnie płomykówka.  
- Ty jesteś tu od eliksirów – zauważyła Ginny, ożywiając się wyraźnie. Ezis podciągnęła kolana i płakała dalej.  
- Ale ja podałam w moim eseju bardzo dużo szczegółów i pozwoliłam sobie na liczne dygresje...  
- No to co za problem, abyś jej teraz w tym pomogła?  
- Ale Snape rozpozna, że ja jej w tym pomagałam...  
- Nie rozpozna, ona ma po prostu to mieć napisane, myślę, że Zadowalający wystarczy.  
- Ale nie mamy na to czasu, mamy zaraz mugoloznawstwo, a ty masz wróżbiarstwo...  
- No to wszystkie trzy dostaniemy szlaban! - ucięła Ginny. - Jak spadać, to z lecącego hipogryfa, a nie centaura.  
Dora usiadła obok szlochającej Ezis i wyjęła z torby pióro i kałamarz. Przeleciała wzrokiem po tym, co było już napisane, przygryzła końcówkę pióra, jak to miała w zwyczaju, i zabrała się za pisanie, robiąc przy tym szybkie notatki na nadgarstku, aby nie zapomniała o jakichś szczególnie istotnych kwestiach. Ginny przytuliła do siebie Ezis, która szlochając dziękowała im gorąco.  
Sowy hukały dalej i przelatywały im nad głowami.

***

Mijała połowa grudnia, a zamkowe błonia wciąż były szarobrązowe. Pomimo nieustannych chłodów i porannego szronu wcale nie zanosiło się na śnieg. Czasem lunął tylko deszcz i tworzył niezliczone kałuże, nad którymi przysiadały stadka wróbli. Ginny ze współczuciem obserwowała pierwszoroczniaków, których profesor Hooch mimo zimna zmuszała do manewrów na miotłach. Często wracali zziębnięci i przemoczeni, klnąc i pojękując.  
W holu wejściowym zostały wywieszone oficjalne listy uczniów Hogwartu, którzy zostają na Boże Narodzenie w szkole, aby uczestniczyć w balu. Imię Ginny widniało na niej tuż pod imieniem George'a, podkreślone zielonym kolorem jako oznaczenie osoby, która nie ukończyła czternastego roku życia. Poza nielicznymi nazwiskami młodszych osób podkreślone (tyle że na czerwono) były jeszcze dwa nazwiska: Diggory i Potter.  
- Ręce bolą mnie tak, że nie mam nawet sił, aby wyjąć pióro... - jęknął ktoś obok ucha Ginny. - W życiu bym nie pomyślała, że szorowanie jakichś starych, śmierdzących zbroi i kandelabrów może być tak męczące. I do teraz nie mogę wywabić tego smrodu starej szmaty. - Ezis obwąchała swoje dłonie. - Fuj. Śmierdzą kocim moczem.  
- Może Pani Norris pozwoliła sobie na nasikanie nam do wiader – skomentowała Dora, dołączając do Ginny i Ezis.  
- Wcale bym się nie zdziwiła – parsknęła Ezis.  
- Co tu tak stoicie i gapicie się na tę listę? - Dora ziewnęła ostentacyjnie. - Ginny to jeszcze zrozumiem, bo idzie z Longbottomem czy jak mu tam, ale ty? Nie przypominam sobie, aby ktokolwiek cię zaprosił...  
- Liczyłam, że może podszepnęłaś słówko bratu, aby mnie wziął ze sobą – zaśmiała się Ezis.  
- Ritchiemu? - Dora zmarszczyła czoło. - Nie sądzę, aby on w ogóle poszedł na ten bal. Ba, jestem tego pewna. Nawet jakby chciał, nie mógłby na nim być. Na ferie Bożonarodzeniowe jesteśmy z całą rodziną zaproszeni do jakiejś ciotki z Węgier... Nie ma szans, aby się z tego wykręcił.  
- Szkoda – westchnęła Ezis.  
Ginny pochyliła głowę w zamyśleniu.  
_Pierwszy raz nie spotkam się z rodziną w Boże Narodzenie. Może to i lepiej. Ominą mnie te wszystkie wrzaski, krzyki, marudzenia, co jest jeszcze niezrobione, co trzeba poprawić, co jest brudne, a co nie..._ Z niewiadomych przyczyn nagle zapragnęła być sama.  
- Muszę iść – odezwała się niespodziewanie, przerywając chichoty przyjaciółek. - Muszę... napisać list.  
- Och, to zmykaj. Albo ej, czekaj. - Ginny przystanęła. - Nie wiesz może, gdzie są teraz Fred i George?  
Ginny wzruszyła ramionami.  
- Nie mam pojęcia – odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą.  
- Oni zawsze mają pełno kremówek...  
- Na twoim miejscu bym ich nie jadła. - Ezis położyła Dorze dłoń na ramieniu. Gin uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła w stronę sowiarni.  
Kiedy się w niej znalazła, była sama, nie licząc jakiegoś Puchona, który właśnie przywiązywał list do jednej z płomykówek. Usiadła na ławce, na której przed trzema dniami siedziała razem z przyjaciółkami, i przyciągnęła nogi do podbródka. Nie wiedziała zupełnie, co się z nią dzieje. Miała ochotę się rozpłakać, uciec z Hogwartu i nigdy tu nie wrócić. Obserwowała sowy szybujące nad licznymi wieżyczkami i jezioro, na którym cumował statek uczniów Durmstrangu. Jego pokład, podobnie jak tafla jeziora i okoliczne lasy, tonął we mgle. Zadrżała z zimna. Puchon wypuścił sowę z rąk, obserwował przez chwilę jej równy lot, po czym odszedł.  
- Sowiarnia nie jest chyba dobrym miejscem do rozmyślań.  
Odwróciła gwałtownie głowę w prawo.  
- Ja... dzień dobry... - wybąkała.  
- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Hallervorden, pozwalając sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech. - Mogę się przysiąść?  
- Pewnie, nie ma problemu – rzuciła, chociaż w rzeczywistości wolała zostać sama.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- A więc? - zapytał Hallervorden. - Co skłoniło cię do przyjścia tutaj? Nie sądzę, aby rozmyślaniom oddawało się najlepiej siedząc na szczycie wieży pośród zapachu sowich odchodów w przeraźliwym zimnie. Sugerowałbym na przyszłość branie jakiegoś płaszcza, jeżeli zamierzasz przesiadywać tu dłużej i częściej.  
Ginny nie odpowiedziała: nie miała ochoty, a obecność praktykanta ją drażniła.  
- Co więc robisz? - nie dawał jej spokoju.  
- Obserwuję sowy – odpowiedziała wreszcie, mając nadzieję, że zostawi ją w pokoju.  
- Sowy – powtórzył praktykant. - Tak... to piękne stworzenia... wielu z nas marzy o tym, aby móc szybować tak jak one. - Zamilkł. - Ten wiatr w piórach, ta wolność. Wyzwolenie od wszelakich zmartwień. Tak, o tym można marzyć.  
Ginny zadrżała z zimna.  
- Ty jesteś Weasley... prawda?  
Spojrzała na niego.  
- Skąd pan wie? - zapytała podejrzliwie.  
- Z lekcji - odparł.  
- Nie odzywałam się.  
- Nie musiałaś – odrzekł tajemniczo.  
Znowu zapadła cisza.  
- Spójrz... pada śnieg...  
Ginny uniosła głowę. Z nieba spadały wielkie, białe płatki.


	3. Co kryją zakurzone półki

R o z d z i a ł  
2  
Co kryją zakurzone półki

Ginny od dobrych kilku godzin zupełnie nie miała pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Tłukła się po całym zamku, próbowała zmusić do przeczytania „Największych oszustw w historii Quidditcha" pióra Stana Bergleya, a nawet starała pouczyć. Na nic jednak nie miała ochoty i ostatecznie wylądowała w dormitorium na swoim łóżku i ponuro gapiła na plakat Vladimira Robkova zawieszony przez nią kilka miesięcy temu na zasłonie łóżka.  
Hogwart opustoszał. Tak przynajmniej zdawało się Ginny, która z przerażeniem odkryła, że jest jedną z najmłodszych osób, które zostały na święta. Poza tym do jej odkryć należało również to, że wbrew temu, co myślała wcześniej, nauka jest jej potrzebna. Nie myślała jednak o niej kategoriami tego, że przyda jej się w przyszłości czy że jest po prostu ciekawa: nauka zmuszała ją do wysiłku psychicznego, dzięki któremu nie dopadały jej czarne myśli. Niestety, teraz, kiedy nadeszły wolne dni, nic nie motywowało jej do nauki. Jej myśli stawały się powoli czarniejsze niż szata Severusa Snape'a.

***

Przynajmniej jej sukienka na Bal Bożonarodzeniowy była zdecydowanie jaśniejsza niż one i z całą pewnością sprawiała lepsze wrażenie.

***

A Hogwart pachniał świerkami i cynamonem.

***

I Neville tańczył całkiem znośnie. Jak na chłopaka, oczywiście.

***

Hallervorden miał zupełnie inną metodę nauczania niż Flitwick. Klasa, a zwłaszcza jej mugolska część, naśmiewała się po cichu, że jest typowym przykładem Niemca i brakuje mu tylko ścięcia włosów, charakterystycznego wąsa i tiku nerwowego w postaci unoszenia wyprostowanej ręki z dwoma palcami w górze. W przeciwieństwie do Flitwicka Hallervorden nie czekał, aż klasa się uciszy, tylko od razu zaczynał mówić, a siła jego głosu była wprost proporcjonalna do siły głosów uczniów. W praktyce oznaczało to, że im głośniej mówiła klasa, tym ciszej Hallervorden objaśniał praktyczne zastosowania zaklęć, których potem wymagał na robionych co lekcję krótkich sprawdzianach wiedzy praktycznej. Na początku skutkowało to wyłącznie zagłuszaniem cichego praktykanta i pyskowaniem, kiedy o coś zapytał lub raczył zrobić sprawdzian. Potem jednak, kiedy za upomnieniem Flitwicka zaczął odejmować Domom punkty, a oceny uczniów gwałtownie się przez ich nieuctwo pogorszyły, klasa zmieniła nastawienie do przedmiotu. Z Hallervordenem nie ma przelewek, więc lepiej zawsze być przygotowanym na lekcję, jak stwierdziła pewnego wieczoru Dora, tłumacząc swoje wypróbowywanie zaklęcia _Dictum_ na starej zbroi (zbroja wykrzykiwała potem rozmaite przekleństwa w stronę przechodzących obok niej pierwszoroczniaków, co Ginny taktownie przemilczała).  
Nigdy niewypowiedzianym hasłem Hallervordena była dyscyplina, którą bezwzględnie utrzymywał, a przynajmniej się starał. O ile niektórzy uczniowie przestawili się na tryb jego nauczania tak jak Dora, o tyle inni starali się pokazać swój anarchistyczny stosunek do praktykanta. Było to przyczyną, dla której po klasie krążyły karteczki z wizerunkiem Hitlera w długich włosach, hasła „Przywróćmy mugolski Britons* do łask!" i „Precz z obcymi" z rysunkiem gumochłona zjadającego niemiecką flagę.  
- Dzisiaj zajmiemy się zaklęciem _Motus_ – powiedział Hallervorden, splatając ręce za swoimi plecami. - _Motus_ jest zaklęciem używanym w zasadzie nieczęsto, powodującym pląsający ruch obiektu, na który je rzucimy. Stosowane jest we wszelkiego rodzaju barach, kiedy poprosimy o napój z lodem lub co nieco z procentami, dobrze wstrząśnięte. - Kilka osób zachichotało niepewnie, ale praktykant pozostał niewzruszony. - O ile wiem, _Motus_ używa się również przy hazardzie i przy wszelkiego rodzaju parkach rozrywki.  
Dora pochyliła się pilnie nad kajecikiem.  
- ...Radzę nie stosować tego na ludziach, chyba że ma się ochotę sprzątać po kimś wymiociny...  
- Błe – mruknęła cicho Dora. - Niedobrze mi na samą myśl...  
Ginny zamoczyła pióro w kałamarzu.  
- Mnie t... - nie zdążyła dokończyć, bo jej oczy zrobiły się nagle wielkie jak spodki i odskoczyła jak poparzona, upuszczając pióro. Mama wielokrotnie mówiła jej, że jest zdecydowanie nieuważna i nierozgarnięta. Teraz duża plama atramentu zaczynała się przeradzać w coś, co parę godzin później Ezis określiła jako plamus-atramentus-gigantus. Ciemne strużki dopłynęły szybko do krawędzi ławki i zaczęły kapać na podłogę, a strony kilku podręczników leżących na ławce zaczęły nasiąkać atramentem (Dora szybko je przeciągnęła na swoją stronę, aby nie nasiąkały bardziej). W klasie zrobiło się nagle niezwykle cicho, a Ginny poczuła, że ma ochotę się rozpłakać.  
- _Tergeo_ – wybąkała płaczliwie, ale plama nie zmieniła się ani trochę, poza tym, że nadal obejmowała coraz większe obszary ławki i podłogi.  
- Wstawaj i nazwisko – warknął głośno Hallervorden, który zdążył już przerwać swój monolog na temat dziwacznego użycia _Motus_ w zachodniej Brazylii.  
- Weasley Ginevra – wykrztusiła, wstając i czując, że blednie. - Z Gryffindoru...  
- Nie pytałem o Dom – odparł Hallervorden sucho. Dora w milczeniu ustąpiła kawałek swojego miejsca Ginny, bo ten jej zaczynał być coraz ciemniejszy. - Jak widzę, bardzo lubisz przeszkadzać w lekcji.  
- To był przypadek.  
- _Ungemein_, przypadek – powtórzył warkliwie. - Już ja wierzę w te wasze przypadki. Jak widać karanie całego Domu nie przynosi żadnego efektu.  
Twarz Ginny wyglądała co najmniej niezdrowo.  
- Sądzę, że w soboty masz dużo wolnego czasu.  
- Mam, proszę pana – odpowiedziała cicho, choć w rzeczywistości miała ogromną ochotę powiedzieć „w żadnym wypadku".  
- Podejdź do mnie po śniadaniu. Będę na ciebie czekał i obiecuję, że o tobie i twoim nazwisku nie zapomnę. - Ostatnie słowa zabrzmiały dla Gin niczym groźba.  
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, kiedy Ginny mierzyła wzrok z praktykantem.  
- Wolno mi usiąść... panie praktykancie? - wydusiła w końcu.  
- Nie – odpowiedział Hallervorden krótko i wrócił do swojego monologu. Całą resztę lekcji zapisywała notatki stojąc i uważając, aby nie poplamić się atramentem. Jak się pod koniec okazało – skarpetki nie udało jej się niestety ocalić od poplamienia.

***

Ku zgrozie Ginny, Hallervorden siedział na krześle tuż obok Snape'a. Z tego co zdążyła zaobserwować żując powoli tosta z keczupem, dyskutował zawzięcie z siedzącym naprzeciwko Flitwickiem. Świadomość rozmowy o szlabanie przy siedzącym obok Snapie zawisła nad nią niczym czarny ptak: Snape zawsze wychodził z Wielkiej Sali jako jeden z ostatnich. Wzdrygnęła się na myśl o obrzydliwym uśmieszku i jeszcze obrzydliwszym komentarzu, na jakie mistrz (a niech sobie ten swój tytuł w cztery litery wsadzi!) eliksirów na pewno sobie pozwoli, kiedy tylko usłyszy słowa „Weasley" i „szlaban".  
- Trzeba było zabrać ze sobą szampon – parsknęła Dora. - Snape na pewno by się nim zainteresował. W końcu nieczęsto ma możliwość zaobserwowania czegoś tak... osobliwego.  
Gin uśmiechnęła się ponuro i z trudem przełknęła kęs.  
- Nie mogę już - jęknęła po chwili, odkładając przed siebie nadgryziony nawet nie do połowy tost. - Czemu on po prostu nie odjął mi punktów?...  
Theodor siedzący naprzeciwko beknął potężnie.  
- Idź już – poradziła Ezis. - Póki jeszcze jest dużo osób robiących jako taki szum. Potem wszystkie oczy będą zwrócone w twoją stronę.  
Ginny kiwnęła ponuro głową. Droga w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego zdawała się jej ciągnąć w nieskończoność.  
- Proszę pana... - wybąkała, starając się nie patrzeć na Snape'a. - Jamiałamdopanaprzyjśćwsprawietegoatramentu.  
Hallervorden uniósł jedną brew.  
- To znaczy – Gin wyraźnie się speszyła – pan mi mówił, że mam się z panem spotkać.  
Starała się nie używać słowa „szlaban", który działał jak lep na Snape'y.  
- Ach! - prawie że wykrzyknął Hallervorden. - O szlaban chodzi.  
Oczy Snape'a błyskawicznie zwróciły się w stronę Ginny, co bardziej wyczuła niż zobaczyła.  
- Szlaban, Weasley? - zapytał mrukliwie. - Chyba za dużo przebywasz z Potterem, bo jak widzę, wyraźnie wchodzą ci jego nawyki do głowy. Złe nawyki, Weasley.  
Milczała, czekając na reakcję Hallervordena.  
- Chodźmy – zawołał, wstając od stołu.

***

Ginny nigdy do tej pory nie była w tej części zamku. Niewielka pod względem powierzchni, za to bardzo wysoka sala miała kształt graniastosłupa o podstawie półksiężyca. Na samym środku zaokrąglonej części było okno, bardzo zakurzone i z licznymi pajęczynami. Jedynie na wysokości oczu zauważyła czyste smugi; założyła, że Hallervorden lubił oglądać Hogwart z ptasiej perspektywy. Tak, to wydało jej się całkiem prawdopodobne, sądząc po jego zachowaniu na lekcjach. Ostatnio Gin nie mogła przemilczeć w towarzystwie Dory i Ezis ponurego faktu, że praktykant jest człowiekiem co najmniej dwulicowym: rozmawiając w cztery oczy zdawał się być miłym i pomocnym, ale wychodząc na forum klasy i ucząc stawał się tak przyjemny jakby był synem Snape'a. Zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że ludzie przywdziewają inne maski w różnych sytuacjach, jednak w przypadku Hallervordena różnica w sposobie bycia zdawała się być aż nazbyt drastyczna.  
- Chcesz herbatę? - Praktykant zamknął drzwi do gabinetu i podszedł w stronę biurka; jego kroki niosły się echem po całej salce. Poczuła do niego nagłą odrazę, gdy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że Hallervorden zgodnie z jej przypuszczeniami zmienił ton głosu.  
- Nie, dziękuję – odpowiedziała trochę nazbyt chłodno.  
- Jak tam sobie chcesz – odparł, przechylając dzbanek wody nad nadgryzionym przez rdzę czerwonym czajnikiem.  
Ginny rozejrzała się. Po dwóch stronach od okna stały wysokie aż po sufit rzędy zakurzonych półek, zza których gdzieniegdzie wyzierały nagie kamienie. Stały na nich przede wszystkim książki i z tego co Gin wywnioskowała, były bardzo stare i bardzo zniszczone. Jej wzrok ślizgał się po ich niekiedy poobdzieranych i poplamionych grzbietach, ale nie rozpoznała żadnego tytułu. Książki zapełniały półki mniej więcej do połowy, za to wyższe regały stały puste. Zdawało jej się, że na jednej z najwyższych półek chrapie coś czarnego, ale nie była tego pewna. Niedaleko drzwi, przyległe do jednej z prostych ścian, stało łóżko, które Gin kojarzyło się ogromnie ze zdjęciami z artykułu „Mugolski sierociniec" z pisma „Urządź swoje mieszkanie: Wydanie halloweenowe". Biała farba z prętów zdążyła się już pozłuszczać i w wielu miejscach pokryć rdzawym nalotem.  
- Co mam robić? - zapytała, starając się, aby jej głos brzmiał nawet nieco wzgardliwie. Hallervorden położył czajnik na metalowym krążku i rzucił na niego zaklęcie, które Gin kojarzyła z lekcji o zaklęciach małoognistych.  
- Myślę, że odrabiać karę – odpowiedział cicho i stanął naprzeciwko niej. Za oknem mignął szary kształt, zapewne sowy.  
- Znam cię.  
Cofnęła się niespodziewanie, a jej oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki.  
- Ja cię znam... - jej głos stracił w jednym momencie całą swoją butność. - To ty mi się śniłeś...  
Wzruszył ramionami, choć nie pobrzmiewała w tym geście żadna nadmierna pycha.  
- Raczej moje młodsze wcielenie. W twoich snach miałem odrobinkę krótsze włosy.  
Uśmiechnął się, jakby nic się nie stało.  
- Wlazłeś w moje sny! - zawołała, zignorowawszy fakt, że powinna zwracać się do Hallervordena formą grzecznościową. - Ty bezczelny gnoju!  
- Ej, ej, uważaj na słowa – warknął. - To był akurat zupełny przypadek. Nie miałem różowego pojęcia, że takie coś może mieć miejsce.  
- Ty gnoju! – powtórzyła z całą premedytacją i wyciągnęła różdżkę, ale Hallervorden i jego _Expelliarmus_ byli szybsi. Rozjuszona do granic możliwości chwyciła za jeden z opasłych woluminów; kilka kartek posypało się na podłogę. - Kim ty jesteś, do cholery?!  
Zapadła cisza, a Hallervorden bardzo powoli uniósł różdżkę i wycelował ją w Ginny.  
- Praktykantem – odpowiedział cicho. - Choć ty możesz mówić do mnie po imieniu, Ginevro. - Wzdrygnęła się, gdy usłyszała swoje imię. - Mów do mnie Lowell. - Prawie podskoczyła, gdy z końca jego różdżki posypały się drobne iskry. - Jestem tylko i wyłącznie człowiekiem, który odbywa tu praktyki. Nie zrobię ci żadnej krzywdy i tego samego oczekuję po tobie.  
- Nie znam cię, Hallervorden – warknęła cicho i spojrzała na niego wściekle spode łba. - Nic o tobie nie wiem. Nie ufam obcym, którzy pojawiają się w moich snach, a potem bezczelnie mówią mi w twarz, że w nich faktycznie byli. Nie jesteś żadnym praktykantem z Niemiec, jesteś jakimś pieprzonym kłamcą, który naw...  
- Mylisz się, Weasley – przerwał jej chłodno. - Jestem uczniem Zamku Świec, jeśli cokolwiek ci ta nazwa mówi. - Potrząsnęła głową i otworzyła usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale nie była pewna co; Lowell to szybko wykorzystał. - Zamek Świec jest potoczną nazwą dla naszego niemieckiego Kerzenburga. Leży w środkowej Turyngii, stosunkowo niedaleko Erfurtu. Nauka trwa dziewięć lat, ostatnie dwa są poświęcone na _Magische Berufsausbildung_, zazwyczaj w jednej z _Heimatniederschule_. Wolałem wybrać jednak inną drogę i dzięki programowi partnerskiemu _Drusgoteck_ znalazłem się tutaj.  
Zrobiło się cicho. Ginny Weasley i Lowell Hallervorden sztyletowali się spojrzeniami.  
- Kerzenburg – zaczął kontynuować Lowell, tym razem ciszej – jest znacznie mniejszy od Hogwartu, znacznie mniej popularny i znacznie mniej oferuje. System edukacji czarodziejskiej w Niemczech ma złote czasy już dawno za sobą. A może i przed, bo w sumie to nigdy ich nie miał… Szkolimy tylko dobrych nauczycieli, to wszystko. Ty sama pewnie nie masz pewności, czy nie ma tu w tej szkole nauczyciela z innego kraju. Co jest więc dziwnego i fałszywego we mnie, praktykancie?...  
Znowu cisza, tym razem w akompaniamencie cichych pogwizdywań czajnika.  
- Sny.  
- To czysty przypadek. Musiałem wypożyczyć parę książek z biblioteki, na niektórych były przypisy z formułami zaklęć, jakich nie znałem. Nie miałem pojęcia, że zaklęcie, którego użyłem, będzie mieć taki skutek. Nawet nie wiedziałem, na kogo wypadnie.  
- Jesteś… normalnym uczestnikiem moich snów? Tak jak ja? Śnisz to samo?  
- Nie – zaprzeczył gwałtownie. - Śnię o czym innym. Widzę czasem twoje sny, ale jak przez mgłę. Takie szybkie migawki.  
Brzęk! Czerwony czajnik przeleciał nad ich głowami i wylądował tuż nad przybrudzoną szklanką z kupką herbacianych listków, po czym przechylił się, nalał wody do pełna, i odleciał z powrotem na swoje miejsce.  
- To po to był ten szlaban? Abym się dowiedziała?  
- Jest – poprawił ją i uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. – Nie, to też był przypadek, że na ciebie akurat wypadło. Chociaż sprawiałaś na lekcji wrażenie, jakbyś była bardzo spragniona tego szlabanu.  
Odłożył różdżki na jeden z regałów i zamieszał łyżeczką w herbacie.  
- Jak widzisz, jest tu całkiem dużo książek. – Strząsnął z łyżeczki kilka kropli i położył ją na spodku. – To naprawdę wieloletnie zbiory, z tego co zdążyłem się zorientować. Większość bardzo cennych, choćby już ze względu na sam wiek. Każda z bardzo bogatą historią, nie tylko tą zawartą w piśmie. Niektóre są zbyt stare, aby z nich korzystać, i wymagają przepisania, inne znowu rozpaczliwie potrzebują magintroligatora.  
- Chyba nie każesz mi tych książek przepisywać. Mam okropne pismo, a przepisywanie na pewno jest zbyt ostrą karą, pójdę z tym do profesor McGonagall i ona na pewno…  
- Nie, nie. – Usiadł z herbatą na skraju łóżka. – Po prostu je posegreguj. Wszystkie. Na te, które wymagają naprawy, na te, które są w obcym języku, które wymagają przepisania, które są poplamione, które nie dają się otworzyć, które znowu gryzą i wszystkie inne, które trafiły mniej lub bardziej wymyślne klątwy. Sugerowałbym założyć do tego rękawiczki – dodał, kiedy jedna z najbliżej leżących książek oblizała się głośno długim jęzorem, który wychynął niespodziewanie spomiędzy stronic.

***

Założenie rękawiczek wcale nie było takim głupim pomysłem, jak się Ginny na początku zdawało. Teraz, przy zajmowaniu się książkami z drugiej kolumny, były w niektórych miejscach nadszarpnięte, popodgryzane, poplamione, pomalowane w kwiatki i obślinione. Ostrożne układanie książek z powrotem na regałach, w regularności, jaką Gin sobie sama narzuciła (książki z klątwami szły tak wysoko, jak tylko się dało, za to te wymagające naprawy cały czas leżały na podłodze), wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem. Drabinka, którą użyczył jej przygotowany do szlabanu Lowell, chybotała się niebezpiecznie. Gin bolały już ręce i kręgosłup, zdecydowanie przetrenowane.  
- Nie dam rady skończyć tego w jeden dzień – odezwała się nagle z drabinki, przerywając ciszę. Lowell podniósł głowę znad książki.  
- Jeszcze jest jasno – odparł. – Kiedy zacznie się ściemniać, możesz skończyć i uznamy, że szlaban jest wypełniony. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że coś by trzeba było z resztą książek zrobić.  
Wysunęła kolejną porcję książek z regału i zaczęła schodzić w dół. Leżąca na samym szczycie „Bezradność poedukacyjna" kichnęła jej prosto w twarz.  
- Dobra. – Lowell odłożył książkę i wstał z łóżka. – Pomogę ci.  
- Zbytek łaski – prychnęła, chociaż w rzeczywistości ona i jej obolałe mięśnie były mu wdzięczne.  
Praca w dwójkę przebiegała znacznie szybciej i sprawniej. Ginny stała i podawała Lowellowi książki, które on kładł na podłodze, a potem wspólnie je segregowali. Chmury za oknem stawały się powoli coraz ciemniejsze, aż wreszcie zaczął padać śnieg.

***

- Tu coś jest. – Ginny odsunęła nagle rękę, którą przed chwilą zgarniała resztki kurzu z miejsca, gdzie przed chwilą stał zbiór cienkich książeczek. – W ścianie…  
- Pewnie brud. – Lowell wycelował różdżkę w stronę czajnika z zamiarem zagotowania jeszcze jednej herbaty.  
- Nie, nie brud. – Ginny przyjrzała się ścianie bliżej. – _Na pewno_ nie brud…  
Pogładziła kamienie ściany za regałem, skupiając się szczególnie na zakurzonych floresach i wgłębieniach. Zostawiła na ścianie grubą, jasną linię; rękawiczkę miała zakurzoną. Chuchnęła delikatnie i kaszlnęła, kiedy cała kupa kurzu wleciała prosto na nią.  
- Tu jest wnęka.  
Cisza.  
- Przesuń się.  
Lowell wszedł na drabinkę i stanął obok niej.  
- No jest. I co? – Spojrzał na nią z dezaprobatą. Gin pokręciła głową z niezadowoleniem i zdjęła rękawiczkę. Wbiła się paznokciami w jedno z zagłębień i ostrożnie starała się odsunąć kamień. Wysunął się delikatnie z cichym zgrzytem. Lowell przesunął go na bok. W ścianie pozostała mała dziura, w której leżały zielony kamień i zalakowana koperta. Ginny ostrożnie ją wyjęła.  
- Wygląda na starą – zauważył Lowell. – Ręcznie robiona. I takiego laku się dziś już nie używa.  
- Lak ma inicjały E.B. – Gin spojrzała na praktykanta. – A z tyłu atramentowe „Do Pewnej Osoby". Mogę to otworzyć?  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
- Rób jak chcesz, Ginevro. Ty to znalazłaś.  
Drżącymi z podniecenia dłońmi otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła z niego wyglądający na bardzo stary list. Spróbowała odczytać miejsce i datę, ale były zbyt zamazane.

_Najdroższy sercu memu Jimie!_

Wiem, że kiedy to czytasz, jestem już w pociągu i razem z innymi oglądam angielskie lasy. Chciałam pomówić z Tobą o tym wszystkim osobiście, ale uznałam jednak, iż jest to pomysł najmądrzejszy. Z wycieczki powinniśmy wrócić…

Gin mrużyła oczy, aby rozszyfrować niektóre wyrazy.

…_z wycieczki powinniśmy wrócić za niecały tydzień, przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję. Profesor Haddleborn nie chciał nam zdradzić dnia powrotu, bowiem sam nie jest go jeszcze pewien.  
Skarbie mój najdroższy, moje słoneczko, które rozświetla mi każdy dzień swoim promyczkiem… Wiem, iż wkrótce czeka Cię drugie zadanie Turniejowe, a ja niestety nie będę mogła oglądać, jak sobie z nim radzisz. Wiedz jednak, że sercem i duszą będę cały czas przy Tobie. Turniej Trójmagiczny to nie lada wyzwanie, ale wierzę, że dasz sobie radę._

Turniej Trójmagiczny. Ginny zabiło serce.

_Znam sposób na wszystkie zadania turniejowe, niezależnie od roku, niezależnie od reprezentanta. Sposób, którego nie ma w książkach, sposób jak najbardziej fair play i sposób w stu procentach niezawodny. Sposób na całe życie, receptę na powodzenia i sukcesy… Miałam ten sposób, trzymałam go w dłoniach, kochanie… Trzymałam i całowałam każdego wieczoru w swoim dormitorium, marząc o Twoich lazurowych oczach i spojrzeniu. Chciałam Ci go ofiarować, składając w Twoje czułe dłonie tuż przed moim wyjazdem…  
Niestety, najukochańszy – ta nieznośna Anne Plavber ukradła mi go, kiedy leżał na mojej poduszce, a ja poszłam do biblioteki. Na moich oczach, z których płynęły potem całe morza łez, wyrzuciła go daleko do jeziora, gdzie pochłonęły go wodne otchłanie. Ach, mój luby! Największy sekret w dziejach Hogwartu zniknął w jeziorze, wielbiony śpiewem trytonów i czule muskany rybimi podbrzuszami. Dlaczego ona nas tak nie lubi? Dlaczego tak Cię nie znosi, do tego stopnia, aby wyrzucić tak cenną rzecz?...  
Nie odzyskasz go, najdroższy, już nigdy! Nikt go nigdy nie zdobędzie! Wierzę jednak, że dasz sobie radę i bez niego. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wrócę wreszcie z King's Lynn i kiedy znowu się spotkamy… Życzę Ci powodzenia, Jimmie, mój mały, kochany Jimmie… Pamiętaj, że Cię kocham i że jestem z Tobą…  
Twoja najdroższa  
Eloise Burble_

Ginny patrzyła jeszcze chwilę na list.  
- To prawda? – zapytała cicho.  
- Raczej tak. – Lowell spojrzał na leżący w szczelinie kamyk. – Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie miałoby nią być.  
- Ona znała sposób na wygranie Turnieju Trójmagicznego. – Ginny spojrzała na Lowella. – I on jest na terenach Hogwartu. Amulet jakiś, figurka, zaklęcie czy coś…  
- Ale po tej drugiej stronie wody – zauważył Lowell, uśmiechając się kwaśno. – Tej mokrej. Jak zakładam, chodzi ci o to, aby pomóc Potterowi. Zgadłem?  
Nie odpowiedziała.  
- Problem w tym – kontynuował Lowell – że na dno jeziora trzeba by się najpierw dostać, a już samo to stanowiłoby rozwiązanie twojego problemu, bez żadnej zabawy w odszukiwanie śmiesznych amuletów. Nie sądzisz?  
Sposępniała.  
- A ten kamień to co to jest? – Lowell złapał Ginny za ramię, aby nie spać z drabinki, i dotknął kamienia.  
Coś szarpnęło Gin w okolicach pępka i poczuła znajome kręcenie się w głowie. Tym razem poczuła jednak również mdłości, tak że chciała upaść na kolana i zwymiotować, aby sobie ulżyć. Uścisk Lowella zelżał. Zamknęła oczy, kiedy przemknęła przed nimi cała feeria barw.

***

Otworzyła oczy, powstrzymując wymiociny, które prawie podeszły jej do gardła. Leżała na kolanach wsparta dłońmi. Ostry bruk wpijał się jej w kolana. Leżała na ulicy, którą bardzo dobrze kojarzyła, nie pamiętała tylko skąd. Spróbowała wstać, ale ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła, że ma na sobie dziwaczną czerwoną sukienkę, która bardzo jej to utrudnia.  
- Ach, cóż za _faux pas_ – rzuciła z obrzydzeniem przechodząca obok niej w równie zwariowanej sukience kobieta. Gin rozejrzała się, ale Lowella nigdzie nie było. Wstała, chybocząc się na obcasach. Uciskał ją kołnierz sukienki zapiętej tuż przy szyi i przewiązana przez biodra tasiemka. Rękawy miała długie, bufiaste i pełne falbanek.  
- Lowell? – jęknęła, rozglądając się. – Lowell?... Powiedz mi, że tu jesteś!  
Wokół niej chodziły powoli i dostojnie rozmaite grupki dorosłych, którzy patrzyli na nią z obrzydzeniem.  
- Obrzydliwe – usłyszała głos jednej z przechodzących kobiet – jak te ladacznice potrafią się tak pokazywać w biały dzień.  
Wzdłuż ulicy ciągnęły się rozmaite sklepy pełne kolorowych towarów błyskających zza witryn. Wzrok Ginny przykuł szyld małego, obskurnego sklepiku nieopodal. _Różdżki Ollivandera_. Instynktownie poszukała własnej. Niestety, kiedy Lowell dotknął świstoklika, różdżki leżały spokojnie na jednym z dolnych regałów.  
- Havets zbankrutowali! – krzyczał młody chłopak stojący niedaleko i sprzedający gazety. – Lokal Havetsów został sprzedany nieznanemu inwestorowi!  
Ginny rozejrzała się raz jeszcze. Nigdy do tej pory nie słyszała o świstoklikach, które przenosiłyby nie tylko w inne miejsce, ale zarazem w inny wiek.  
- Lowell, ty gnoju – wysyczała do siebie – wyrwę ci nogi z tyłka, kiedy się tylko spotkamy.

* * *

* Britons – brytyjska faszystowska i antysemicka organizacja działająca od 1919 r. do końca lat 40. XX w. w Wielkiej Brytanii. (...) Głoszono hasła antyniemieckie, antykomunistyczne, antyirlandzkie i występowano przeciwko wszystkim obcym wpływom w Wielkiej Brytanii.


	4. Inne barwy Londynu

R o z d z i a ł  
3  
Inne barwy Londynu

Ulica Pokątna była pełna wytwornych dam i starych dorożek, których koła turkotały o bruk. Była zdumiewająco odmienna od tej, którą Ginny do tej pory znała. Zdawała się większa, a może i w rzeczywistości taka była. Ulice tonęły w pośniegowym błocie rozpryskiwanym pod obcasami i kołami. Sklepy zdawały się być mniejsze, bardziej obskurne, ale przy tym – co Ginny zdumiało – bardziej przyciągające, choć wyglądały na takie, które rzadko kto odwiedza. Sklep Ollivandera wyglądał na jeden z najbardziej zadbanych. Na zewnątrz trzeszczał drewniany szyld, otoczony z zewnątrz metalową obręczą przypominającą zwisającego węża. Obok jego sklepu Ginny zauważyła kawiarenkę "_Pod kwitnącymi liliami"_, która w jej czasach, jak gorzko pomyślała, już nie istnieje.  
Zadrżała i rozejrzała się. Ludzie patrzyli na nią z wyraźną niechęcią i omijali łukiem. Nie znała przyczyny tego dziwacznego zachowania, ale czuła się przez to jeszcze bardziej nieswojo. Z nieba zaczęły spadać raz po raz wielkie płatki śniegu. Było coraz zimniej i to oraz fakt braku różdżki sprawiły, że weszła do sklepu Ollivandera.  
Metalowe aniołki u szczytu drzwi zadzwoniły donośnie. Za ladą nikogo nie było. Sklep był mniejszy niż ten, który Gin znała ze swoich czasów, chociaż różdżek zdawało się być więcej. W rogu stała choinka pełna zamrożonych sopelków i przyprószona najprawdziwszym, choć nietopiącym się śniegiem. W sklepie unosił się zapach jabłek i cynamonu i panowała duchota.  
- W czym mogę służyć? - Z zaplecza wyłonił się niespodziewanie wysoki mężczyzna w okularach i z niezwykle prostym nosem. Zanim Ginny zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, jego twarz przybrała grymas obrzydzenia. - Proszę stąd wyjść. To porządny sklep.  
- Pan... Ollivander? - zapytała niepewnie, bo mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał jej Ollivandera, którego znała.  
- Proszę wyjść.  
- Potrzebuję różdżki...  
- Takie jak ty nie potrzebują różdżek.  
- Ale ja naprawdę...  
- Nie masz mi czym zapłacić, zresztą nie przyjąłbym pieniędzy z tak brudnych rąk.  
Odruchowo spojrzała na swoje ręce. Były tylko odrobinkę zabrudzone od klęczenia na bruku. Domyśliła się, że to nie o taki brud chodzi sprzedawcy.  
- Ale ja potrzebuję różdżki – wyjęczała rozpaczliwie.  
- Proszę stąd odejść, zanim wezwę straż.  
- Bez niej nie wrócę do domu...  
- To moje ostatnie ostrzeżenie.  
Rzuciła Ollivanderowi ostatnie spojrzenie, pełne rozczarowania i rozgoryczenia, po czym wyszła ze sklepu. Natychmiast uderzył w nią lodowaty podmuch wiatru. Zadygotała. Zimno smagało ją przede wszystkim po twarzy, dłoniach i odsłoniętych łydkach, na których miała wyłącznie cienkie pończochy. Włosy i ramiona szybko pokryła cieniutka warstwa śniegu, gdy Gin podreptała powoli w stronę pobliskiej kawiarenki. Odgarnęła z twarzy kosmyk i otworzyła jej drzwiczki. Niemal natychmiast otoczył ją zapach kawy i przyjemne ciepło. Tłum ludzi, jeszcze przed chwilą radośnie szczebioczący, zamilkł niespodziewanie i Gin poczuła na sobie wiele par oczu. Tym razem nie potrzebowała niczyjej zachęty i wyszła sama tak szybko, jak tylko było to możliwe.  
Pierwszy raz będąc w Londynie czuła się tak wyobcowana. Ulica Pokątna, mimo że spacerowały nią zawsze tłumy obcych jej ludzi, była dla niej swojego rodzaju ostoją, miejscem, gdzie wiedziała, że jest wśród swoich. Teraz czuła się jak szczenię odrzucone przez własną matkę. Nie znała przyczyny, dla której budziła taką odrazę, zaczynała mieć jednak obawy, czy aby na pewno nikt nie zrobi jej krzywdy.  
Chmury ciemniały z każdą minutą, a śnieg padał coraz gęściej. Ginny przemarzła już do szpiku kości. Wędrowała Pokątną szukając jakiegokolwiek zaułka, w którym mogłaby się schronić. Niestety, nie znalazła żadnego. Oparła się o ścianę jednej z kamienic i łkając opadła na zaśnieżony bruk. Czuła się tak okropnie, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Wiedziała, że jeśli nic się nie zmieni, przyjdzie jej w tym zimnie się poważnie rozchorować, a może nawet umrzeć. Przechodzące damy w długich płaszczach i misternie upiętych fryzurach albo udawały, że jej nie widzą, albo przybierały grymas twarzy, jakby Ginny była czymś najobrzydliwszym na świecie.  
Płakała. Z zimna, z bezradności, z braku różdżki i ze złości na Lowella. Wyzywała go po cichu, kiedy tylko nie łykała łez i nie pociągała nosem.  
Szczypała się uparcie w ręce, chcąc obudzić, ale to nie był sen. Wiedziała, że naprawdę przeniosła się do innych czasów, sama tylko nie była jeszcze zupełnie pewna, do jakich. Była w cudzym ciele, w ciele dziewczynki takiej samej jak ona. Życie napisało dla niej w dawnych czasach zupełnie odrębną historię, którą teraz przeżywała. Wiedziała, że Lowell też gdzieś tu jest, w końcu przeniósł się razem z nią. Marzyła w duchu o tym, że zaraz wyłoni się na końcu Pokątnej tonącej już teraz we mgle w pięknym, eleganckim płaszczu jako możny pan i zaprowadzi ją do swojego apartamentu.  
Gazowe latarnie rozjarzyły się bladym światłem. Ginny schowała głowę w ramionach.

***

- Precz stąd, szmato!  
Drzwi kamienicy naprzeciwko otworzyły się z hukiem i wypadło z nich coś wielkiego i czerwonego. Ginny uniosła głowę. Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać.  
- Zapłacisz mi za to, sukinsynu! – krzyknęła kobieta w bufiastej, czerwonej sukni sięgającej kolan, wstając i próbując dostać się do drzwi. - Otwieraj, skurwielu!  
Ginny usłyszała zgrzyt klucza w zamku.  
- Te dodatkowe pięć sykli nie ujdzie ci na sucho – warknęła głośno kobieta. - Zapłacisz mi za to, i pieniędzmi, i własnym gardłem!  
Uderzała jeszcze przez chwilę pięściami w drzwi, aż wreszcie się poddała. Wyraźnie zwiesiła ramiona i odwróciła się w stronę Ginny, która aż zadrżała. Kobieta miała wypaloną na prawym policzku małą przekreśloną sześcioramienną gwiazdę, która mimo bladego oświetlenia wyraźnie odznaczała się od reszty twarzy. Potargane i nie do końca zadbane ciemnoblond loki spływały po kobiecych, wychudłych ramionach.  
- Z tobą też ten skurwysyn zrobił to samo? - zapytała wciąż podburzona, ale już nieco łagodniejszym tonem.  
Pierś jej falowała ze złości. Miała bardzo mocno podkreślone oczy i dorysowany tuż obok ust pieprzyk, który się troszkę rozmazał. Przeguby dłoni obwiązała sobie czerwonymi tasiemkami, podobnie jak łydki.  
- Nie jestem prostytutką – odezwała się Ginny ostrożnie.  
- _Pfui_! - prawie że krzyknęła prostytutka. - Cóż za obrzydliwe słowo. Panną do towarzystwa! Garmatką, ziemianką...! zwij to jak chcesz. - Prostytutka zakołysała się na obcasikach.  
- Nie jestem do towarzystwa – odparła chłodno Ginny i ku jej zdumieniu kobieta wybuchła śmiechem. Przechodząca za nią para spojrzała na nią jak na ścierwo.  
- Jak masz na imię? - zapytała, podając w jej stronę rękę.  
- Ginevra. - Ginny popatrzyła na kobietę niepewnie, ale nie podała jej ręki. Kobieta wcale nie zrażona jej nie cofnęła.  
- Dziwką nie zostaje się na rok, Ginevro – powiedziała cicho. - Dziwką zostaje się na całe życie. Kurwisz własne ciało i kurwisz własny umysł, aż ambicje zaczną się pieprzyć razem z rzeczywistością.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, gdy kobieta patrzyła na Gin ze swojego rodzaju wyższością pomieszaną z żalem i litością.  
- No wstawaj – ponagliła ją, aż Gin wreszcie złapała jej dłoń. - Żadna, która ma wypalony Żałosny Znak, nie zerwie nigdy ze swoją przeszłością – powiedziała ciszej, kiedy Gin wstała i zaczęła się otrzepywać ze śniegu. Prostytutka narzuciła na jej ramiona własny, obdarty płaszcz.  
Ginny instynktownie dotknęła policzka. Wgłębienie, wgłębienie, śliskie wgłębienie... Przesunęła palcami po przekreślonej sześcioramiennej gwieździe.  
- Masz... lusterko? - zapytała drżącym szeptem.  
- Nie mam, dziewczę – odparła. - Ich noszenie przynosi pecha.  
- Czy on naprawdę jest wypalony na moim policzku? - wyszeptała Ginny, patrząc na prostytutkę z przerażeniem.  
Kobieta pokiwała głową. Ginny zaczęła rozumieć, dlaczego ludzie odnosili się do niej z taką niechęcią. Postanowiła, że kiedy tylko spotka Lowella, przetestuje na nim najbardziej złowrogie zaklęcia. Przez niego nie tylko przeniosła się do innych czasów, ale na dodatek została prostytutką. Trzynastoletnią!  
- Mam na imię Cornelia. - Prostytutka odgarnęła swoje gęste loki. - Jeśli chcesz, mogę cię zaprowadzić do miejsca, gdzie nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, gdzie dostaniesz ciepłą strawę i miejsce do spania.  
Śnieg prószył coraz gęściej i na ulicach było już znacznie więcej bieli niż wcześniejszego błota.  
- Muszę... muszę dostać się do Hogwartu. - Ginny przełknęła ślinę. - Do profesora Dumbledore'a.  
Cornelia uniosła brwi.  
- Kto to jest?  
- Dyrektor Hogwartu.  
Brwi Cornelii uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.  
- Byłam w Hogwarcie tylko trzy lata, zanim mnie wyrzucili – mruknęła – ale z tego co wiem, dyrektorem jest Fineas Nigellus Black.  
Zapadła cisza.  
- Chodź, zjesz coś.

***

Miejsce, w które Cornelia zaprowadziła Ginny, znajdowało się w mugolskiej części Londynu. Była to niewielkich rozmiarów obdrapana kamienica ze strzelistymi wieżyczkami, otoczona zewsząd wieloma innymi, prawie że dokładnie takimi samymi. W środku unosił się zapach gnijącego drewna, a schody skrzypiały okropnie głośno, gdy się po nich wchodziło. Mieszkanie, do którego weszły, było opustoszałe, nie licząc dwóch prostytutek. Wyglądały na znacznie starsze niż Ginny. Obie miały krwistoczerwone suknie, choć znacznie różniły się one od siebie krojem, i obie miały wypalony na policzku Żałosny Znak.  
- Cornie – zakasłała jedna z nich w ciemnych włosach, wśród których prześwitywały cienkie pasma siwizny. - Tak wcześnie?  
Cornelia wskazała Ginny fotel, a sama chwyciła w dłonie trochę już pordzewiały, cynowy czajnik.  
- Nie zapłacił mi, skurwysyn – warknęła, nalewając do niego przez dzióbek trochę wody z wiaderka, które stało na podłodze. - Tylko połowę kwoty. Niech się udławi tymi swoimi syklami.  
Postawiła czajnik na metalowej obręczy na stole. Starsza prostytutka złapała leżącą obok mocno porysowaną i pościeraną różdżkę i wycelowała ją w stronę obręczy, która rozjarzyła się od gorąca.  
- Mówiłam, że Pokątna jest niebezpieczna, mówiłam – zamruczała.  
Druga obserwowała Ginny w milczeniu spode łba, kiedy ta siadała powoli na zabrudzonym fotelu i niemal natychmiast się w niego zapadła.  
- Nie chodzi się na Pokątną, po prostu nie chodzi. Zrób mi też.  
- Herbaty, taa? - Cornelia wyciągnęła z kredensu trzy brudne szklanki. - Będzie trzeba dokupić, bo się kończy.  
Ginny rozejrzała się po pokoju. Wyglądał dość przytulnie, zwłaszcza ze swoim małym kominkiem, w którym leniwie tlił się ogień.  
- Czarodzieje to są cwane sztuki. Nigdy nie wiesz, czego ci taki nie wywinie. Okaże się jeszcze na koniec, że wyjdziesz z czyrakami na dupie albo zębami na plecach. - Tutaj pozwoliła sobie na chwilę przerwy, kaszlnęła, po czym zapytała uprzejmie: - A ty kim w ogóle jesteś?  
Ginny odważyła się, aby spojrzeć jej w oczy. Były niebieskie jak kwiaty barwinka, zarazem duże i z długimi rzęsami. Piękne, lecz sprawiały wrażenie, jakby w ich głębi tonęło zbyt wiele nigdy niewylanych łez i bólu. Nie odpowiedziała, bo coś jej mówiło, że wcale nie musi tego robić. Kobieta pokiwała głową ze smutkiem.  
- Ve Asley – bardziej powiedziała niż zapytała. - Ginevra?  
Ginny z zaskoczeniem kiwnęła głową. Prostytutka wbiła wzrok w swoje buty.  
- Znałam twoją matkę – powiedziała cicho. - Wyglądała tak samo jak ty, dokładnie tak samo, tylko oczy miała inne. Zielone jak wiosenna trawa. I zawsze marzyła o córce, której by dała imię Ginevra.... - Zapadła cisza. - Też była jedną z nas.  
Ginny chciała się wyrwać i zaprzeczyć. Jej mama wcale nie była do niej podobna, no, może z wyjątkiem oczu, które na pewno były brązowe. I z całą pewnością Molly Weasley nigdy nie była prostytutką!  
- Lily Ve Asley była garmatką, to fakt – mruknęła Cornelia, zalewając herbaty – ale miała swoje zasady.  
- Na niewiele się jej zdały, jak ją Malfoy utłukł. Śmierdzący gnojek, oby sczezł w Azkabanie. Wszyscy ci Malfoyowie mnie odrzucają.  
- Ewodia, ty się lepiej zamknij – odezwała się niespodziewanie kobieta, która do tej pory nie brała udziału w rozmowie. - To jeden z najznamienitszych rodów Londynu.  
- Z jedną z najznamienitszych dziwek. - Cornelia zaśmiała się i odrzuciła do tyłu swoje blond włosy. - Oto, kim są Malfoyowie i ty, Lawinio Malfoy!  
Kobieta nazwana wcześniej Ewodią spojrzała raz jeszcze prosto w oczy Ginny.  
- Tobie był przeznaczony inny los. - Gin tonęła w jej spojrzeniu. - Nie zabezpieczała się tylko przy możnych tego świata. - Było jak bezdenna otchłań. - Nie miałaś mieć Znaku.  
Ginny z jednej strony niewiele to obchodziło, z drugiej jednak czuła bolesne mrowienie pod powiekami. Współczuła Ginevrze, w której ciało trafiła w wyniku jakiegoś dziwnego splotu wydarzeń.  
- Pomóż mi – wyszeptała zamiast tego Ginny. - Muszę się dostać do Hogwartu. Pomóż mi, poprzez wzgląd na kobietę, która była niegdyś moją matką.

***

Lowell ścisnął mocniej rączkę miotły, która z niewiadomych przyczyn znalazła się w jego dłoni. Patrzył przed siebie bezwiednie, nie mogąc jeszcze do końca ogarnąć umysłem, gdzie się znalazł. Tak, nie opanował jeszcze do końca podróży w czasie, tak samo jak nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do ich skutków ubocznych, jakimi w jego przypadku były bóle głowy. Kamień Czasu, jak nazwał zielony kamyczek już wiele miesięcy temu, a właściwie to wiele lat w przód, żył własnym życiem. Zawsze przenosił w czasy, w które mniej więcej Lowell sobie życzył i tak dopasowywał historię i życie nieszczęsnego podróżnika w czasie, że były mniej więcej zgodne z ówczesnymi realiami. Problemem Lowella był fakt, że zawsze przenosił się samotnie. Tym razem to, co zrobił, było co najmniej niebezpieczne.  
Lowell Hallervorden należał do nielicznej garstki ludzi, których nazywano Podróżnikami w Czasie. Nie był już nawet pewien, gdzie żyje naprawdę, a gdzie jest tylko tymczasowo. Bawił się czasem jak zabawką, naginał go, prostował i obserwował z ciekawością małego dziecka. Był jego życiem, jego jedynym sposobem na osiągnięcie celów, które sobie postawił. Opanował jego niuanse na tyle, aby móc się spotkać z samym sobą i nie przeżyć szoku i aby przenieść Kamień Czasu do Lowella, który dopiero zaczął go szukać.  
Tym razem jednak jego wszystkie plany wzięły w łeb. Wziął pod uwagę wiele możliwości rozwoju wypadków, poza tym jednym, że Ginevra wyląduje gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Siedział więc strapiony na jednej z hogwarckich ławek, ściskając miotłę i zawinięty w szmatki zielony kamień. Hogwarckie stroje z czasów wiktoriańskich wyglądały śmiesznie, ocenił, spoglądając na swój kudłaty, niebieski płaszcz. Spojrzał na trzymaną przez siebie miotłę. Najwidoczniej Kamień Czasu postanowił uczynić Lowella graczem Quidditcha.  
Wzdrygnął się z przerażenia, gdy ze ściany wynurzył się gruby duch. W Kerzenburgu nigdy nie mieli takich... niewątpliwych atrakcji.  
- Radziłbym ci się wziąć do roboty. - Duch wyraźnie patrzył na Lowella. - Zaraz będzie tu Fright. - I odpłynął.  
Lowell uniósł brew, jak to miał w swoim zwyczaju. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że zajęty przemyśleniami o tym, co się stało z Ginny i kim jest w wiktoriańskim Hogwarcie, zapomniał sprawdzić, czy nic nie stało się z jego najcenniejszym skarbem. Wsunął palce za kołnierz i pociągnął za łańcuszek. Mały, złoty medalion zawisł tuż przed jego oczami. Uchylił go, westchnął i na powrót zamknął, chowając z powrotem pod ubrania.  
Była tylko jedna rzecz, którą cenił bardziej niż ten medalion, i tylko jedna, którą cenił na równo z nim. Tą pierwszą było prawdziwe odzwierciedlenie tego, co znajdowało się w medalionie, a drugą możliwość podróży w czasie.  
Na korytarzu rozległy się szybkie kroki.  
- Haworden, ty śmierdzący obiboku!  
Lowell aż podskoczył. Chudy mężczyzna o ciemnych, przetłuszczonych włosach zmierzał prosto w jego stronę, zamiatając podłogę czarnym, kudłatym płaszczem. _Trener_, pomyślał Lowell.  
- Znowu się obijasz! - Plask!  
Lowell zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy mężczyzna go uderzył.p  
- Co zno... - zdążył wykrztusić, zanim trafiło go kolejne uderzenie.  
- Do roboty, już! - ryknął mężczyzna, patrząc na Lowella takim wzrokiem, jakby zaraz miał na niego rzucić klątwę.  
Lowell wstał, wsunął Kamień Czasu do kieszeni tak, aby pan Fright (domyślił się, że to o niego chodziło duchowi) tego nie zauważył i spojrzał mu w oczy. Był od niego wyższy o całą głowę.  
- Śmieci! - ryknął Fright. - Śmieci, Haworden, znowu się lenisz! W końcu wywalą cię z tej szkoły na zbity pysk, obiboku!  
Lowell spojrzał na miotłę, którą trzymał w dłoni.  
- Mam nią niby sprzątać?  
Uniósł brew.  
- Możesz ją jeszcze zjeść. - Fright spojrzał na niego jak na wyjątkowo denerwującego komara i odszedł, parskając pod nosem obelgi na temat Lowella, który dla odmiany uniósł drugą brew. Wyglądało na to, że Kamień Czasu miał poczucie humoru. _Czarne_, dodał Lowell w myślach. Kiedy wylądował w Hogwarcie z miotłą w dłoni, nie pomyślał o tym, że Kamień Czasu może go uczynić hogwarckim sprzątaczem.

***

- Nie mogę pomóc ci w zdobyciu różdżki. - W oczach Cornelii Ginny dostrzegła mieszaninę strachu i zdziwienia. - Gdybym mogła, sama bym ją dawno miała.  
Lawinia Malfoy sumiennie zszywała falbanki u kołnierza sukni, która leżała jej na kolanach, od czasu do czasu spoglądając dziwnie na Gin. Ewodia najwyraźniej zasnęła w fotelu, wsłuchana w trzaskający ogień.  
- Nie masz różdżki?...  
Cornelia potrząsnęła głową.  
- Jak to możliwe?  
- Sama jej nie masz, Ginevro. - Cornelia rozejrzała się po pokoju. - Mamy tylko jedną różdżkę, która należała kiedyś do wujka Ewodii. - Ewodia chrapnęła. - Ukradła mu ją wiele lat temu.  
- Wcale mu jej nie ukradłam, ja ją tylko pożyczyłam – mruknęła Ewodia przez sen. Cornelia ją zignorowała.  
Za oknem ktoś krzyknął głośno.  
- Kobietom z Żałosnym Znakiem nie wolno posiadać różdżek. Takie są wymogi Ministerium Magii. Zwierzętom, skrzatom, goblinom ani prostytutkom nie wolno. - Cornelia spojrzała na okno, na którym mróz zaczął już malować lodowe kwiaty.  
Ginny pochyliła się nad swoją herbatą. Sprawa okazała się trudniejsza do rozwiązania, niż jej się na początku wydawało.  
- Zresztą i tak na nic to wszystko. - Cornelia wyprostowała nogę i zaczęła rozsznurowywać obcasy. - Byłam w Hogwarcie niecałe dwa lata, zdążyłam już wszystko pozapominać. Ewodia aż pięć, a Lawinia jest charłaczką.  
Ginny uniosła głowę, aby spojrzeć na Lawinię Malfoy; kobieta ze wstydem odwróciła głowę w stronę okna. Z niestarannie upiętych ciemnych loków uwolnił się kosmyk, który opadł jej żałośnie, a zarazem zalotnie na kark.  
- Nie rozumiem cię, Lawinio - powiedziała Cornelia ze smutkiem. - Odrzucili cię, a ty wciąż bronisz ich nazwiska...  
- To również moje nazwisko – ucięła Lawinia, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na kontynuowanie tego tematu. Dalej patrzyła w stronę okna, a jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.  
Na dworze rozszalała się śnieżyca i kolejne płatki uderzały w okno po cichu, ale z ogromną prędkością.

***

Ginevro!

***

Obcasy Cornelii upadły na podłogę z głuchym stuknięciem i kobieta zabrała się za rozwiązywanie gorsetu. Kolejne wiązania wyślizgiwały się po kolei i obwiązywały bezwiednie wokół jej nadgarstków.  
- Jaki jest dziś dzień? - Ginny wbiła wzrok w Cornelię, ale ta wzruszyła tylko ramionami.  
- Blisko świąt – odparła, zajęta gorsetem.  
- Dwudziesty pierwszy grudnia 1883 roku. - Ewodia rozbudziła się niespodziewanie i zakaszlała. - Cornie, jutro około szóstej rano odjeżdża Ekspres Hogwart, aby zabrać do Londynu uczniów, którzy wracają do rodziców na ferie zimowe.  
Gorset upadł na podłogę, a bujne piersi Cornelii zakołysały się.  
- I co w związku z tym?  
- Cornie. Ekspres Hogwart. Ginevra chce do Hogwartu.  
Cornelia wybuchła śmiechem.  
- No ty chyba nie sądzisz, że ona pojedzie Ekspresem Hogwart – wydusiła, śmiejąc się. Ewodia utrzymała powagę. - Nikt nie wpuści prostytutki do Ekspresu Hogwart.  
- Wiesz, jak został przejęty lokal Havetsów? - Ewodia zmieniła nagle temat.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. - Cornelia nadal chichotała.  
- Zafałszowali parę dokumentów, dorzucili kilka nowych podpisów, zaszantażowali George'a Havetsa...  
- No, niezbyt zgodnie z przepisami, to akurat wiadomo. - Cornelia upiła łyk herbaty, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięta.  
- Właśnie.  
Spojrzała wymownie na Cornelię. Cornelia prawie zakrztusiła się herbatą i na nowo wybuchła śmiechem.  
- Nie, ty chyba żartujesz – śmiała się. - Słuchaj, Ew – ton głosu Cornelii nabrał niespodziewanie jak najbardziej poważnego brzmienia – nawet gdyby Ginevra dała jakoś radę dostać się do Ekspresu, na pewno by ją wykryli. A co za tym idzie: poniosłaby konsekwencje. Poważne konsekwencje, Ew.  
Zapadła cisza. Ewodia wbiła wzrok w kolana.

***

Ginevro, błagam cię... powiedz, gdzie jesteś!  
_W piekle_, odpowiedziała sobie. _Jesteś w piekle, Gin._

***

Hogwarcka sowiarnia czasów wiktoriańskich była bardziej zadbana niż ta pod koniec dwudziestego wieku. Sowy na balustradzie stroszyły pióra, obserwując Lowella uważnie, gotowe poderwać się do lotu w każdej chwili.  
W milczeniu zmiatał ptasie łajno, coraz bardziej rozgoryczony, a zimny od mrozu medalion parzył go w skórę na piersiach. Od czasu do czasu do sowiarni przychodzili jacyś uczniowie: chłopcy w nienagannie białych koszulach z makietami i dziewczynki w związanych włosach i zapiętych aż pod szyję koronkowych sukienkach. Każdy miał na piersi naszywkę z logo szkoły.  
- Dzień dobry, panie Haworden – szczebiotali uprzejmie, muskając sowie pióra. - Mamy piękny dzień, panie Haworden. W toalecie ktoś zwymiotował, panie Haworden. Komuś na schodach wysypały się kremówki, panie Haworden.  
- Mamy piękny dzień, Haworden. Prawie tak samo piękny, jak taniec godowy kuberków nad kwiatami nadżurnika.  
Miotła wykonała piękny wiraż. Lowell uniósł głowę.  
- Bardzo piękny.  
Stojąca przed nim wysoka kobieta splotła dłonie na ramionach.  
- Coś mi się zdaje – powiedziała tonem nieco zbyt słodkim – że w moim pokoju pękło akwarium z ciemiurkami. - I uśmiechnęła się jeszcze słodziej, ukazując białe zęby. - I chyba potrzebuję pana pomocy. - Niby od niechcenia zaczęła się bawić kosmykiem włosów, owijając go sobie wokół palca. Lowell przełknął ślinę. Sowa za plecami kobiety zatrzepała skrzydłami.  
- Jestem w tej chwili dość zajęty – odpowiedział ostrożnie.  
- Ciemiurki bez wody mogą w każdej chwili zdechnąć. - Kobieta wypięła się delikatnie do przodu.. - A tego chyba byśmy nie chcieli. Prawda...? - Ostatnie słowo przeciągnęła, niby przypadkiem muskając buty Lowella czubkiem obcasa.  
- Nie, na pewno nie. - Lowell starał się, aby głos mu nie drżał.  
- Pomoże mi pan, panie Lowell?... - Puściła mu perskie oczko.  
- Ja... _natürlich_. - Instynktownie przeczesał włosy palcami.  
Uśmiechnęła się i wyprostowała dumnie.  
- Uwielbiam ten twój niemiecki charakter i spojrzenie. Wieża Południowa, Lowell. _Jak zawsze_. - Spojrzała na miotłę, na której coraz bardziej kurczowo zaciskał palce. - Mam nadzieję, że tym razem wykrzeszesz z siebie równie dużo energii, co ostatnio, chociaż czekoladek tym razem nie musisz przynosić.  
Uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Lowell odwrócił wzrok. Jedna z sów zahukała i schowała łepek pomiędzy piórami. Druga napuszyła się, obserwując przy tym badawczo Lowella.  
- Spójrz – szepnęła kobieta, opierając się o balustradę. - Jak to pięknie wygląda. - Nie spojrzał, zajęty własnymi myślami. - Jezioro tonące we mgle. Zawsze marzyłam, aby się nad nim kiedyś wznieść jak prawdziwy hipogryf, z rozłożonymi szeroko skrzydłami. - Uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. - Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak wiele tajemnic kryje takie jezioro, Lowellu. Ile pochowało i ile pochowa. Ile zabiorą dla siebie trytony i druzgotki, ile kiedyś wypluje brzeg. Wiesz... niektórzy ludzie... - Urwała na chwilę. - ...niektórzy ludzie są jak to jezioro. Pełni tajemnic. Czasem z wielką kałamarnicą, którą ukrywają skrzętnie przed światem, ale która dzielnie wywija mackami, kiedy tylko zbiorą się burzowe chmury. Tacy ludzie gromadzą marzenia jak jezioro muszle i niechętnie dzielą się nimi z innymi. Niechętnie oddają to, co ktoś rzuci prosto w ich otchłanie, trzymają to jako wielką, powierzoną im tylko tajemnicę. - Uniósł głowę i napotkał jej wzrok. - Ty jesteś jednym z takich ludzi, Lowellu. Ukrywasz się za mgłą, zupełnie jak to jezioro. Spotykamy się od dwóch lat, a nadal wiem o tobie tak niewiele. Nie znam twojego ulubionego smaku Niebiańskich Czekoladek, nie wiem nawet, jak tak _naprawdę_ się nazywasz... Jak _naprawdę_ masz na imię...  
Lowell zastygł.  
- To nie jest istotne, Aislinn – odpowiedział powoli; nie wiedział, skąd zna jej imię, był jednak pewien, że się w nim nie pomylił. Wydęła wargi.  
- To jest istotne, Lowellu.  
- Nie sądzę.  
- Chcę z tobą spędzić życie.  
- Aislinn. - Miotła upadła na posadzkę z cichym trzaskiem. Oparł się o balustradę tuż obok niej. - Ale _ja_ nie chcę spędzić z tobą życia.  
Usta kobiety wykrzywiły się w niechętnym grymasie.  
- Wydawało mi się, że już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Spieprzę ci to twoje śmieszne życie. Życiątko. Powiem profesorowi Blackowi o tym, co jest między nami, i sprytnie zataję fakt, że ja to zainicjowałam. Powiem mu, że mnie do tego zmuszasz. Napiszę list do twojej rodziny. I zrobię ci wiele innych okrutnych rzeczy.  
Roześmiał się.  
- Aislinn, Aislinn, moja piękna, biedna, głupia Aislinn – zaśmiał się. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że...  
Bum!  
Osunął się powoli po ścianie, czując tępy ból w kości ciemieniowej.  
- Złamię ci różdżkę, Lowell – wysyczała Aislinn, podchodząc bliżej. - Nigdy ci jej już nie oddam.  
- Nie mam różdżki, Aislinn. - Uśmiechnął się mimo bólu.  
Uklękła tuż przy nim.  
- Ależ masz. - Wykrzywiła usta w przykrym uśmiechu. - Przykro mi, że nie pamiętasz pewnej lipcowej nocy i tego, co się z nią stało.  
Śmiech. Pot. Radość nagich ciał. Dzikość. Zapach tymianku. Różdżka wrzucona do jeziora. Krzyk. _Accio._ Ból.  
Odwrócił głowę.  
- Miałaś mi ją oddać – warknął.  
- Ależ oddam – odparła szeptem. - Kiedy tylko udowodnisz, że jesteś grzecznym chłopcem. - Nie odpowiedział. - I na przyszłość, o ile taka w ogóle nastąpi... pilnuj lepiej swoich rzeczy. - Wstała. - Nie mówię o różdżce.  
Instynktownie włożył rękę do kieszeni: była pusta. Aislinn ścisnęła mocniej Kamień Czasu, owinięty byle jak szmatkami. Rzuciła Lowellowi ostatnie spojrzenie i odeszła.

***

Lowell, nie wiem, czy mnie słyszysz, prawdę mówiąc szczerze w to wątpię, ale solennie obiecuję, że gdy tylko cię spotkam, kopnę cię w dupę tak mocno, że wylądujesz na Big Benie.

***

- Tylko dużo kaszl, pamiętaj.  
Ewodia poprawiła sobie nerwowo szal, który spowijał jej twarz do połowy.  
Ranek był wyjątkowo chłodny. Nowe ubrania Ewodii i Ginny były na nie nieco za duże, ale żadna nie wiedziała, jak je pomniejszyć. Starały się iść jak najciszej, aby nie stukać obcasami i aby nikt w związku z tym nie zwracał uwagi na ich buty: w końcu wyraźnie odstawały wyglądem od reszty stroju. Nie licząc dwójki maszynistów, którzy uwijali się szybko przy Ekspresie Hogwart, były na peronie same.  
Lampy gazowe rzucały nikłe światło na ogromny pociąg. Poza tym panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność i cisza.  
Ewodia raz jeszcze upewniła się, że szale zasłaniają im Żałosne Znaki.  
Rozległ się gwizdek, ale maszyniści nadal stali i podpisywali jakieś papiery. Ewodia zaklęła siarczyście. Konduktor zagwizdał po raz drugi.  
- Chodź!  
Ewodia pociągnęła Ginny za rękaw i na oczach maszynisty wskoczyła razem z Ginny przez otwarte drzwi do pociągu.  
- Hej! - Maszynista wbiegł szybko za nimi. - Tu nie wolno wsi...  
Zamilkł. W pociągu nikogo poza nim nie było. Obszedł powoli wszystkie przedziały, ale nikogo nie zauważył. Rozległ się ostatni głuchy dźwięk gwizdka i Ekspres Hogwart ruszył.

***

Ciemna kulka pełna szarych plamek przeturlała się w stronę pomarańczowej. Transmutacja była jedną z tych rzeczy, w których Ewodia była całkiem dobra po dziś dzień.


End file.
